interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Germano-Interlingua/k
'''Kabale cabala '''Kabarett cabaret (F) '''Kabarettinhaber cabaretero '''Kabarettsänger cantionero; cabaretista '''Kabarettsängerin cantionera; cabaretista '''Kabel cablo '''Kabelbericht cablogramma '''Kabeldepesche cablogramma '''Kabeljau gado '''Kabellegung (le) poner immersion de (un) cablo '''kabeln cablar '''Kabelrolle rolo de cablo '''Kabine cabina '''Kabinenroller cochi -sch-/motoretta/vecturetta (con) cabina '''Kabinett cabinetto; Pol a. consilio de ministros '''Kabinettskrise crise ministerial '''Kabinettstück raritate preciose '''Kabriolett cabriolet (F) '''Kachel quadrello de majolica '''Kachelofen estufa de majolica '''Kacke vulg caca '''kacken vulg cacar, defecar '''Kadaver cadavere; (Aas) caronia; fig carcassa '''Kadavergehorsam obedientia cec '''Kadenz cadentia '''Kadett cadetto; aspirante (militar) '''Kadettenanstalt schola de cadettos '''Kaff fam (Ort) vicacio; vico/loco enoiose '''Kaffebohne grano de caffe '''Kaffee caffe (ungemahlener: in granos) '''Kaffeebaum caffetiero '''Kaffeebrenner torrefactor '''Kaffeeersatz Kaffee-Ersatz: succedaneo/surrogato de caffe '''Kaffeegeschirr servicio a/pro caffe '''Kaffeegrund residuo/deposito de caffe '''Kaffeehaus café (F) '''Kaffeehausbesitzer caffetero '''Kaffeekanne caffetiera '''Kaffeeklatsch reunion (in café (F)) de commatres/senioras; commatrage '''Kaffeekränzchen reunion (in café (F)) de commatres/senioras; commatrage '''Kaffeemaschine machina de facer caffe; (Filtriertrichter) percolator '''Kaffeemühle molino de caffe '''Kaffeepflanzer plantator de caffetieros '''Kaffeepflanzung plantation de caffetieros '''Kaffeesatz residuo/deposito de caffe '''Kaffeetante passionata de caffe; (Klatschbase) commatre '''Kaffeetasse tassa a caffe '''Kaffeewasser aqua pro le caffe '''Kaffeewärmer coperi-caffetiera '''Kaffer cafre; fig idiota, imbecille, ignorante '''kahl calve; Bot disfoliate; (Tier) pellate; (nackt) nude, denudate; (ärmlich) povre '''Kahlheit (Kopf) calvitia; (Berg usw) nuditate; fig povressa '''Kahlkopf testa calve; (Mann) calvo; (Frau) calva '''kahlköpfig calve '''Kahlköpfigkeit calvitia '''Kahn barca, canoa; navetta, batello '''Kahnfahren (n) canoage; (Sport) canoismo '''Kahnfahrer canoista '''Kahnfahrt promenada in barca/canoa '''Kahnführer barchero, canoero, batellero '''Kai quai (F); (Hafendamm) mole '''Kaianlagen quais Pl '''Kaigebühr derectos Pl de quai; molage '''Kaigeld derectos Pl de quai; molage '''Kaiman alligator, caiman '''Kaiser imperator '''Kaiserin imperatrice '''kaiserlich imperial '''Kaiserreich imperio '''Kaiserschnitt Med operation/section cesaree '''Kaisertum imperio '''Kajüte cabina; (cajuta) '''Kakadu Zool cacatua '''Kakao Bot cacao '''Kakaobaum cacaoiero '''Kakaobutter butyro de cacao '''Kakerlak albino; (Insekt: Schabe) blatta '''Kakerlake albino; (Insekt: Schabe) blatta '''Kaktee cacto '''Kaktus cacto '''Kalamität calamitate '''Kalander Techn calandra '''kalandern calandrar '''Kalauer joco de parolas '''kalauern facer jocos de parolas '''Kalb vitello; (Färse) vitella '''kalben vitellar, filiar, parturir vitellos '''Kalbfleisch (carne de) vitello '''Kalbsbraten rostito de vitello '''Kalbsbrust pectore de vitello '''Kalbshachse garretto de vitello '''Kalbshaxe garretto de vitello '''Kalbskeule coxa de vitello '''Kalbsleder corio de vitello '''Kalbsmilch thymo de vitello '''Kalbsnierenbraten lumbo de vitello '''Kalbsschnitzel escalope de vitello '''Kaldaune intestino; Kochk tripa '''Kaleidoskop kaleidoscopio '''Kalender calendario '''Kalenderjahr anno civil '''Kalesche calessa (Cs. kolesa, Poln. kolaska) '''kalfatern calfatar Kalfatern n calfatage '''Kali potassa, kali '''Kaliber calibre '''Kalif califa '''Kalifat califato '''Kalisalpeter nitrato de potassa '''Kalisalz sal potassic; dreibasisches ~: sal tripotassic '''Kalium potassium; Chem kalium '''Kalk calce; gelöschter ~: calce extincte; ungelöschter ~: calce vive '''kalkartig calcari '''Kalkbewurf jecto de calce; mit Kalk bewerfen: jectar calce super '''Kalkbrenner calcero '''Kalkbrennerei calceria '''Kalkgrube fossa a/pro le calce '''kalkhaltig calcari '''Kalkhütte calceria, furno de calce '''kalkig calcari '''Kalkofen calceria, furno de calce '''Kalkspat calcite '''Kalkstein calcario, petra calcari '''Kalksteinbruch petreria de calce '''Kalkulation calculo, calculation '''kalkulieren calcular '''Kalorie caloria '''kalt frigide; es ist ~: il face frigido; mir ist ~: io ha frigido; fig indifferente, impassibile; ~e Küche: plattos Pl frigide; carne frigide; ~ machen: (re)frigidar; ~ werden: refrigidar (se); j-m die ~e Schulter zeigen: disinteressar se de alicuno '''kaltblütig de sanguine frigide '''Kaltblütigkeit sanguine frigide '''kaltherzig frigide, indifferente '''kaltmachen fig occider '''Kaltschale suppa frigide (de vino, resp. bira) '''kaltstellen poner/mitter al fresco; fig eliminar; privar de cata influentia '''Kalvinismus calvinismo '''Kalvinist calvinista '''Kalzium calcium '''Kamee cameo '''Kamel camelo; fig stulto '''Kamelhaar pilo de camelo '''Kamelie camellia '''Kamelstute camela '''Kameltreiber camelero '''Kamera camera (photographic); apparato photographic; (Film~) machina de prisa '''Kamerad camerada; companion '''Kameradin camerada; companiona '''Kameradschaft cameraderia '''kameradschaftlich cameradesc; de camerada '''Kameradschaftsgeist spirito de cameraderia; solidaritate '''Kameramann (Film) operator (cinematographic) '''Kamille camomilla '''Kamillentee tisana de camomilla '''Kamin camino '''Kaminfeger scopa-caminos, netta-caminos, munda-caminos, fumista '''Kaminfeuer foco de camino '''Kaminkehrer s. Kaminfeger '''Kaminsims mantello del camino '''Kamm pectine; (e-s Berges, Huhnes) crista, cresta; (e-s Pferdes) criniera; (Wollkamm) carda; alles über e-n ~ scheren: passar toto per le mesme filiera; tractar omnes uniformemente/in mesme modo; ihm schwillt der ~: ille erige le cresta '''Kammer camera (a. Techn) '''Kammerdiener camerero '''Kammerfrau (prime) camerera '''Kammerfräulein (prime) camerera '''Kammergericht corte de appello '''Kammerherr camerero '''Kammermusik musica de camera '''Kammersänger cantator de camera '''Kammersängerin cantatrice de camera '''Kammerton diapason (normal) '''Kammerzofe camerera '''Kammgarn (filo de) lana cardate/pectinate '''Kammmacher pectinero '''Kammrad rota dentate '''Kammwolle lana pectinate/cardate; stamine '''Kampf combatto, lucta; ~ ums Dasein: lucta pro le existentia; j- m (den) ~ ansagen: defiar alicuno '''Kampfansage defia '''Kampfbahn stadio, pista, arena '''Kampfbegier combattivitate; spirito combattive; ardor bellic '''Kampfbegierde combattivitate; spirito combattive; ardor bellic '''kampfbegierig combattive '''kampfbereit preste al/pro le combatto '''Kampfeinheit unitate tactic/combattive '''Kampfer camphora '''Kampfflieger pilota de combatto '''Kampfflugzeug avion/aeroplano de combatto '''kampffähig in conditiones de combatter '''Kampfgeist spirito combattive '''Kampfgenosse camerada/companion de armas '''Kampfgeschwader esquadra de combatto '''Kampfhahn gallo de combatto; fig querelator '''Kampfhandlung operation (militar) '''kampflos sin resistentia '''Kampflust ardor bellicose; combattivitate '''kampflustig bellicose, combattive '''Kampfplatz loco de combatto; arena; Mil campo de battalia '''Kampfpreis premio/tropheo (del victoria) '''Kampfrichter arbitro '''Kampfspiel lucta; (Turnier) torneo '''kampfunfähig incapace de combatter se; foris de combatto; ~ machen: poner foras de combatto '''Kampfwagen carro de combatto/assalto '''Kampfwert valor militar '''kampieren campar '''Kanal canal; (Ärmel~) Manica; (Röhre) tubo '''Kanalisation canalisation '''kanalisierbar canalisabile '''kanalisieren canalisar '''Kanalisierung canalisation '''Kanarienvogel canario '''Kandare morso; freno '''Kandelaber candelabro '''Kandidat candidato '''Kandidatur candidatura '''kandidieren portar se candidato; presentar/portar su candidatura '''kandieren candir '''Kandiszucker sucro/saccharo candite; brauner ~: caramello '''Kaneel cannella '''Kaninchen conilio '''Kaninchenbau coniliera '''Kaninchengehege coniliera '''Kanister bidon, latta, recipiente '''Kanne jarra (de latta); (Benzin~) bidon; (Krug) urceo; (Gließ~) rigatorio; (Kaffee~) caffetiera; (Tee~) theiera; (Milch~) lactiera '''Kannegiesser|Kannegießer stannero; fig politicastro '''kannegiessern|kannegießern politicar '''kannelieren cannellar '''Kannibale cannibal '''kannibalisch cannibal, cannibalesc '''Kannibalismus cannibalismo '''Kanon canone '''Kanonade cannonada '''Kanone cannon '''Kanonenboot cannoniera '''Kanonendonner ruito/tonitro de cannon(es) '''Kanonenfutter carne de cannon '''Kanonengiesser|Kanonengießer funditor de cannones, cannoneria '''Kanonenkugel balla de cannon '''Kanonenrohr (tubo del) cannon '''Kanonenschuss|Kanonenschuß tiro de cannon '''Kanonier cannonero '''Kanoniker canonico '''kanonisch canonic; ~es Recht: derecto canonic; ~es Ansehen: canonicitate '''Kantate cantata '''Kante (Rand) bordo, orlo; (Ecke) angulo, canto; auf die hohe ~ legen: economisar '''Kantel regula quadrate '''Kanten m (Brot~) pecia de crusta kanten (Holz, Stein) esquadrar '''kantig angulose; ~ behauen: esquadrar; taliar quadrate(mente) '''Kantine cantina '''Kanton canton '''kantonal cantonal '''kantonieren quartierar, cantonar '''Kantonist unsicherer ~: individuo insecur '''Kantonnement cantonamento '''Kantor cantor '''Kanu canoa, piroga '''Kanufahrer cano/ero,-ista, canot/ero,-ista, pirogero '''Kanzel cathedra; (Pult) pulpito; auf die ~ steigen: ascender al cathedra '''Kanzelrede sermon, predica '''Kanzelredner orator de cathedra/pulpito; predicator '''Kanzlei cancelleria; (Notar) officio/bureau (F) de notario '''Kanzleidiener ostiero (de cancelleria) '''Kanzleischreiber secretario de cancelleria '''Kanzleistil stilo de cancellerias '''Kanzleivorsteher chef sch- de cancelleria/officio '''Kanzler cancellero '''Kanzlist secretario de cancelleria '''Kanüle Med cannula '''Kap capo; (Vorgebirge) promontorio '''Kapaun capon '''Kapazität capacitate; fig autoritate '''Kapelle cappella; Mus banda (de musica); orchestra '''Kapellmeister director de orchestra; Mil chef sch- de musica/banda; (e-r Kirche) maestro de cappella '''Kaper Bot cappero; Mar corsario, pirata '''kapern capturar '''Kaperschiff (nave) corsario '''kapieren comprender '''kapillar capillar '''Kapital capital; totes ~: capital improductive; ~ schlagen aus et.: traher profito de alique '''Kapitalanlage placiamento/investimento/collocation de capitales '''Kapitalawanderung emigration/exodo de capitales '''Kapitalbesitz capitales Pl '''Kapitalbildung constitution de capital(es) '''Kapitalbuchstabe majuscula '''Kapitalflucht evasion/fugita de capitales '''kapitalisieren capitalisar '''Kapitalismus capitalismo '''Kapitalist capitalista '''Kapitalistin capitalista '''kapitalistisch capitalista '''kapitalkräftig ~ sein: posseder capitales; disponer de medios '''Kapitalmarkt mercato monetari/de capitales '''kapitalschwach sin medios/ressources (F) '''Kapitalschwund consumption de capital(es) '''Kapitalsteuer imposto super le capital '''Kapitalverbrechen crimine/delicto capital '''Kapitalvermögen capitales Pl '''Kapitel capitulo (a. Rel) '''Kapitell Arch capitello '''Kapitulation capitulation, rendition '''kapitulieren capitular, render se '''Kapitän capitano (zur See: de nave) '''Kapitänleutnant locotenente naval/de nave '''Kaplan cappellano '''Kappe bonetto; (Umhang) cappa; (Kapuze) cappucio; (Barett) birreto; (Kuppel) cupola; (Widerlager) contraforte; et. auf s-e ~ nehmen: prender le responsabilitate de alique '''kappen (Mast, Tau) secar; (Hahn) castrar; (Baum) decapitar '''Kapriole capriola '''kaprizieren sich auf et. ~: haber un capricio pro alique '''kapriziös capriciose '''Kapsel capsula; (Schachtel) carton; (Etui) etui (F) '''kaputt rupte, guastate, dispeciate; (müde) fatigatissime; (bankrott) ruinate kaputtgehen rumper se '''kaputtmachen rumper, guastar, dispeciar, ruinar '''Kapuze cappucio; (Frauenhaube) cappellina '''Kapuziner cappucino '''Kapuzinerin cappucina '''Karabiner carabina '''Karaffe carrafa '''Karambolage (Billard) carambola; (Auto) collision '''karambolieren carambolar; collider '''Karamel caramello '''Karat carat '''Karawane caravana '''Karawanenstrasse|Karawanenstraße cammino de caravanas '''Karawanserei caravanseralio '''Karbid carburo '''Karbidlampe lampa de acetylen/carburo '''Karbol phenol, acido phenic '''Karbolsäure phenol, acido phenic '''Karbonade cotelette (F) '''Karbunkel carbunculo '''Kardangelenk juncto cardanic/cardano '''kardanisch cardanic; ~e Formel: formula cardanic/de Cardano '''Kardendistel Bot cardo '''Kardinal cardinal '''Kardinalshut cappello/birretta de cardinal '''Kardinalswürde cardinalato '''Kardinaltugend virtute cardinal '''Kardinalzahl numero cardinal '''Kardätsche (Wollkratze) pectine de cardar/de cardator, cardo; (Striegel) brossa '''Karfreitag Venerdi Sancte '''Karfunkel carbunculo '''karg scarse, povre; (Mahl) frugal; (sparsam, geizig) parsimoniose '''kargen esser avar/parsimoniose (de) '''Kargheit scarsitate, parsimonia '''kariert con quadros quadrettos '''Karies carie '''Karikatur caricatura '''karikieren caricaturar '''Karmesin carmesino '''Karmin carmino '''Karneol cornalina '''Karneval carneval; Adj carnevalesc '''Karnickel conilio; das ~ sein: fig servir de capro expiatori '''Karnies Arch cornice '''Karo (Kartensp.) quadro '''Karolinger carolingo '''Karosse carrossa '''Karosserie carrosseria '''Karosseriebauer carrossero '''Karotte carota '''Karpfen (Ichth.) carpa '''Karpfenteich vivario de carpas '''Karre carretta; (Schub~) carretta de mano '''Karree quadrato '''Karren carretta karren carrear '''Karrenladung carrettata '''Karriere carriera '''Karst sarculo bidental/resp. tridental '''Karte carta; (Eintritts~, Fahr~) billet; nach der ~ speisen: mangiar -dzh-/dinar/cenar ŕ la (F) carta; ~n spielen: jocar a cartas; (Besuchs~) carta de visita; (Land~) mappa; carta geographic; mit offenen ~n spielen: jocar apertemente '''Kartei schedario, cartotheca '''Karteikarte sched(ul)a '''Kartell cartel; (Bund) syndicato, liga '''Kartellwesen (organisation del) carteles syndicatos (industrial) '''Kartenblatt carta (de joco); Geogr mappa partial '''Kartenbrief carta-littera '''Kartenhaus castello de cartas in aere '''Kartenkunststück joco de prestigio; trick (E)/truco de carta '''Kartenleger cartomante '''Kartenlegerin cartomanta '''Kartenspiel joco de cartas '''Kartenspieler jocator de cartas '''Kartenwerk obra cartographic '''Kartenzeichner cartographo '''Kartenzimmer sala del cartas '''Kartoffel patata; süße ~: batata '''Kartoffelbrei purée (F) de patatas '''Kartoffelklösschen|Kartoffelklößchen croquette (F); glob(ul)o de patatas '''Kartoffelkäfer doryphora (del Colorado) '''Kartoffelmehl fecula/farina de patatas '''Kartoffelpuffer fritura/omelette (F) de patatas '''Kartoffelsalat salata de patatas '''Kartoffelsuppe suppa de patatas '''Kartograph cartographo '''Kartographie cartographia '''Karton carton; (Schachtel a.) carton '''Kartonage cartonage '''kartonieren cartonar '''Kartothek cartotheca '''Kartusche cartucha -sch- '''Kartätsche cartucha -sch-, cassa de mitralia; mit ~n beschießen: mitraliar '''Kartätschenfeuer foco de mitralia '''Kartäuser cartusio '''Kartäuserin cartusia '''Kartäuserkloster (Kartause) cartusia, convento/claustro/monasterio cartusian '''Kartäuserlikör liquor cartusian; chartreuse (F) '''Kartäusermönch cartusiano; monacho cartusian '''Karussel carosello; maneo de cavallos lignee '''Karwoche septimana sancte '''Karzer carcere (del universitate) '''karätig 18-es Gold: auro de dece-octo carates '''Kaschmir cachmir -sch-; Geogr Cachmir '''Kasein caseina '''Kasematte casamata '''Kaserne caserna '''kasernieren casernar '''Kasino casino, club (E) '''Kaskade cascada '''Kaskoversicherung assecurantia contra tote le riscos '''Kasper marionette (F); pupetta '''Kasperle marionette (F); pupetta '''Kasperletheater theatro de marionettes (F) '''Kaspertheater theatro de marionettes (F) '''Kassa s. Kasse '''Kassageschäft negotio, operationes Pl per moneta contante; per ~: per moneta contante '''Kasse cassa; (Billetschalter) billeteria; (Bargeld) moneta contante; bei ~ sein: haber pecunia/moneta '''Kassenabschluss|Kassenabschluß clausura de cassa '''Kassenanweisung bono de cassa '''Kassenarzt medico de cassa de maladia '''Kassenbestand pecunia in cassa; den ~ aufnehmen: controlar le cassa '''Kassenbote incassator '''Kassenbuch libro de cassa '''Kassenerfolg successo de billeteria '''Kassenführer cassero; tresorero '''Kassenführerin cassera; tresorera '''Kassenschein bono de cassa '''Kassenschrank cassa forte '''Kassenstunden horas de officio/servicio '''Kassensturz controlo del cassa '''Kassenwart cassero '''Kassenzettel bono/scheda de cassa '''Kasserolle casserola '''Kassette cassetta '''Kassiber (parve) billet/message secrete '''kassieren incassar; (Urteil) cassar; (aufheben) annullar '''Kassierer cassero '''Kassiererin cassera '''Kastagnette castanietta '''Kastanie castania; (unechte, wilde) marron '''Kastanienbaum castanio; marroniero '''kastanienbraun castanie; marron '''Kastanienverkäufer castaniero '''Kastanienverkäuferin castaniera '''Kastanienwald castanieto '''Kaste casta (social) '''kasteien castigar, mortificar, '''Kasteiung castiga/tion,-mento; mortification '''Kastell castello (forte) '''Kastellan castellano '''Kastellanin castellana '''Kasten cassa; (mit Schublade) commoda; (häuslicher) receptaculo '''Kastengeist spirito de casta/classe; exclusivismo '''Kastenwesen spirito de casta/classe; exclusivismo '''Kastrat castrato; eunucho '''kastrieren castrar '''Kastrierung castration '''Kasus caso '''Katafalk catafalco '''Katakombe catacomba '''Katalog catalogo '''katalogisieren catalogar '''Katapult catapulta '''Katarrh catarrho '''katarrhalisch catarrhal '''Kataster catastro '''katastrophal catastrophic '''Katastrophe catastrophe '''Kate dometto/casetta/cabana (modeste; rustic) '''Katechet catecheta '''katechisieren catechisar '''Katechismus catechismo '''Kategorie categoria '''kategorisch categoric '''Kater catto mascule masculo; fig e-n ~ haben: haber nausea/mal de capite '''Katheder cathedra '''Kathedral cathedral '''Kathete catheto '''Kathode cathodo '''Kathodenstrahlen radios cathodic '''Katholik catholico '''Katholikin catholica '''katholisch catholic '''Katholizismus catholicismo '''Kattun calico; tela de coton (gedruckt: stampate; indiana) '''katzbalgen sich ~: disputar se '''Katzbalgerei excambio de colpos '''katzbuckeln flattar/adular servilmente '''Katze catt/o,-a; Pers flattator, hypocrita; für die ~: fig fatiga dilapidate; die ~ im Sack kaufen: comprar cecamente catto in (le) sacco '''katzenartig felin; cattesc; fig a. perfide '''Katzenauge (Fahrrad) reflector '''Katzenbuckel dorso de catto; fig profunde reverentia '''Katzengeschrei miaulamento '''Katzengold Min mica jalne/auree '''Katzenjammer nausea; mal de capite (post ebrietate) '''Katzenliebe fig amor perfide '''Katzenmusik musica discordante; charivari sch- '''Katzensilber mica blanc/argentee '''Katzensprung salto felin/de catto; es ist nur ein ~ bis: il ha solmente duo/alicun passos usque (a) '''Kauderwelsch jargon (inintelligibile, obscur) '''kauderwelschen jargonar '''kauen masticar '''kauern (sich) ~: quattar '''Kauf compra, emption (tätigen: facer, effectuar, realisar); (Gekauftes) acquisition; (mit) in ~ nehmen: accommodar se (de); tolerar; clauder un oculo (super) '''Kaufauftrag ordine de compra '''Kaufbrief littera de compra; (Verkauf) contracto de vendita '''kaufen comprar; emer '''Kaufhaus (grande) magazin '''Kaufkraft poter de compra '''Kaufladen boteca '''Kaufleute Pl v. Kaufmann '''Kauflust invidia/interesse de comprar '''Kaufmann commerciante; (Großhändler) negotiante '''kaufmännisch commercial '''Kaufpreis precio de compra '''Kaufvertrag contracto de compra vendita '''Kaufzwang obligation de comprar '''Kaugummi gumma de masticar '''Kaulquappe gyrino '''kaum a pena; (schwerlich) difficilemente; das ist ~ zu glauben: isto es a pena credibile '''Kaumuskel musculo masticator '''kausal causal '''Kausalität causalitate '''kaustisch citic '''Kaustizität causticitate '''Kautabak tabaco a masticar '''Kaution caution '''Kautschuk cauchu -sch- '''Kauwerkzeuge Pl organos masticator '''Kauz (Vogel) noctua; fig original; komischer ~: typo rar/exquisite '''Kavalier cavallero '''kavaliermässig|kavaliermäßig cavalleresc '''Kavalkade cavalcada '''Kavallerie cavalleria '''Kavallerist cavallero '''Kaviar caviar '''Kebsehe concubinage, concubinato '''Kebsweib concubina '''keck hardite, temerari; (ungeniert) disinvolte '''Keckheit harditessa; temeritate; disinvoltura '''Kegel (Spiel) quillia; Geom cono; ~ schieben: jocar al bollas; fam mit Kind und ~: con tote le familia '''Kegelbahn pista de bollas '''kegelförmig conic '''Kegelkugel bolla '''kegeln jocar al bollas, bollar '''Kegelschieben joco de bollas '''Kegelschnitt section conic '''Kegelspiel joco de bollas '''Kegelstumpf cono truncate '''Kegler jocator de bollas '''Kehldeckel epiglottis, epiglottide '''Kehle gorga, gurgite, gutture; jugulo; (Schaftrinne) cannella; aus voller ~: a plen pulmones; in die falsche ~ bekommen: glutir de transverso '''Kehlhobel plana de cannellaturas '''Kehlkopf larynge '''Kehlkopfkatarrh laryngitis '''Kehlkopfspiegel laryngoscopio '''Kehllaut (sono) guttural '''Kehlleiste Arch cannellatura '''Kehraus ultime dansa; clausura; den ~ machen: congedar omnes '''Kehrbesen scopa '''Kehrbürste brossa '''Kehre volta, virage, curva '''kehren scopar, brossar; (wenden) virar, tornar; (Reitbahn) voltar; retornar '''Kehricht scopaturas Pl '''Kehrichteimer situla a scopaturas '''Kehrichthaufen cumulo de scopaturas '''Kehrmaschine machina de scopar '''Kehrreim refrain (F) '''Kehrseite reverso; fig reverso del medalia; Vorder- und ~: obverso e reverso '''Kehrt medie torno; (Rückkehr) retorno '''kehrtmachen Mil facer medie torno; (zurückkehren) retornar '''keifen grunnir; critar; mit j-m ~: reprimendar alicuno '''Keil cuneo; (Kleidung) pecia oblique '''Keilbein osso cuneiforme '''keilen cunear; (e-n Keil unterlegen) fixar per cuneo '''Keiler Zool porco/verre salvage '''Keilerei rixa (FISp) '''keilförmig cuneiforme; in forma de cuneo '''Keilkissen cossino transversal; transversino '''Keilschrift scriptura/characteres Pl cuneiforme '''Keim germine '''Keimbildung germination '''Keimblatt Bot cotyledon; (Biol) ectoderma '''Keimdrüse glandula germinative/generative '''keimen germinar '''keimfrei steril(is)ate, Med aseptic; ~ machen: sterilisar '''keimfähig germinative '''Keimträger portator de germines, porta-bacillos '''keimtötend bactericida, germicida, sterilisante, antiseptic '''Keimung germination '''Keimzelle cellula germinative; embryon; (Keimkorn) spora '''kein Adj necun, nulle; ~e Pron: necuna, nulla; ~er Pron: necuno, nullo; ~er,~e,~es (Pron f. alle Sachen): necun, nulle '''keine s. kein '''keinerlei de necun specie; in ~ Weise: in necun modo/maniera '''keinesfalls in necun caso; nullemente '''keineswegs in necun caso; nullemente '''keinmal nulle/non mesmo un vice; nunquam '''Keks biscuit '''Kelch calice '''Kelchblatt seepalo '''Kelchglas (vitro a) calice; cuppa '''Kelle (grande) coclear; (Maurer~) trulla; (Signal~) paletta '''Keller cellario '''Kellerassel onisco '''Kellerei cellarios Pl '''Kellerfenster fenestretta de cellario '''Kellergeschoss|Kellergeschoß etage subterranee '''Kellerloch fenestretta de cellario '''Kellermeister cellariero; (Kantinenwirt) cantinero '''Kellerwirt tavernero '''Kellerwohnung habitation al subsolo '''Kellner servitor '''Kellnerin servitrice '''Kelte celta '''Keltenstamm tribo celtic '''Kelter pressa '''keltern pressar, exprimer (uvas) '''kennbar (re)cognoscibile (an: per) '''kennen cognoscer '''kennenlernen cognoscer '''Kenner cognoscitor; experto; versato '''Kennkarte carta de indentitate '''Kennlichter (Mar, Flugwesen) luces de position '''Kennnummer numero de recognoscentia '''kenntlich (re)cognoscibile '''Kenntnis cognoscentia; (Begriff) notion; von et. ~ nehmen: prender cognoscentia de; j-n von et. in ~ setzen: j-m et. zur ~ bringen: mitter alicuno al currente de alique; informar alicuno de alique; facer saper alique ad alicuno; (amtl.) notificar alique ad alicuno '''Kenntnisnahme zur ~: pro (vostre) information '''kenntnisreich multo instruite/versate '''Kennwort parola de ordine/passe (F); motto '''Kennzeichen marca/signo distinctive; (Merkmal) indice '''kennzeichnen characterisar '''kennzeichnend characteristic '''Kennzeichnung characterisation '''Kennziffer characteristica (de logarithmo) '''kentern inverter se; ~ lassen: inverter '''Keramik ceramica '''keramisch ceramic '''Kerbe intalio '''Kerbel Bot cerefolio '''kerben intaliar '''Kerbholz ligno intaliate; et. auf dem ~ haben: haber alique super le conscientia '''Kerbschnitt intalio '''Kerbtier insecto '''Kerker carcere; prision '''Kerkerhaft incarceration; imprisionamento '''Kerkermeister carcerero '''Kerl homine, individuo, typo; galliardo; subjecto; liederlicher ~: pigro; dummer ~: stupido, stulto; guter ~: typo sympathic; übler ~: typo antipathic '''Kern nucleo; (Apfel~ usw) pepita; (Weintraube) grano; (Mark) medulla; (Gehalt) substantia, essentia '''Kernforschung recerca/investigation nucleari '''Kernfrucht fructo a pepitas '''Kerngehäuse corde '''kerngesund de un sanitate ferree; perfectemente san; in plen sanitate '''Kernholz corde del ligno '''kernig fig vigorose, energic; (stämmig) robuste '''Kernleder corio selecte/forte '''Kernobst fructo a pepitas '''Kernphysik physica nuclear '''Kernpunkt puncto essential '''Kernreaktor reactor nuclear '''Kernspaltung fission nuclear '''Kernspruch sententia '''Kerntruppe truppa selecte/de élite (F) '''Kernwaffe arma nuclear/atomic '''Kerze candela; (Kirche) cereo '''kerzengerade recte como un cereo/resp. fuso '''Kerzengiesser|Kerzengießer candelero '''Kerzenhalter candeliero '''Kerzenleuchter candeliero '''Kerzenlicht luce de candela '''Kerzenmacher candelero '''Kerzenschein luce de candela '''Kerzenzündung accension a candela '''Kessel caldiera; (großer) caldieron; (Koch~) marmita; caldieretta; (Becken) bassino; (Vertie fung) cavo; (Tal) vallata '''Kesselflicker caldierero '''Kesselhaken catena del camino '''Kesselpauke timbal '''Kesselschlacht battalia de incirculamento '''Kesselschmied caldierero '''Kesselschmiede caldiereria '''Kesselstein incrustation/scalia del caldiera '''Kesseltreiben (Jagd) battita (circular, in circulo) '''Kettchen catenetta '''Kette catena; (Hals~) collar; Mil cordon '''ketten incatenar '''Kettenantrieb transmission per catena '''Kettenbruch Math fraction continue '''Kettenbrücke ponte suspendite '''Kettengebirge catena de montania; cordillera (Sp) '''Kettengelenk anello/anulo de catena '''Kettenglied anello/anulo de catena '''Kettenhandel commercio per multe intermediarios '''Kettenhund can attachate -sch-/de attacha -sch- '''Kettenrad pinnion; rota dentate/de ingranage '''Kettenraucher fumator inveterate '''Kettenreaktion reaction in catena '''Kettenregel regula conjuncte/de tres '''Kettenstich puncto de catenetta '''Ketzer heretico '''Ketzerei heresia '''Ketzergericht inquisition '''Ketzerin heretica '''ketzerisch heretic '''Ketzerverbrennung autodafé (P) '''keuchen anhelar '''Keuchhusten pertusse; tusse convulse '''Keule massa; Kochk coxa; (Mörser~) pistillo '''keusch caste; pudic '''Keuschheit castitate; pudicitate '''Khaki khaki (Hind.) '''Kichererbse cicere '''kichern rider (se) sub cappa '''Kicks colpo false '''Kiebitz vanello; fig spectator (presso jocatores) '''Kiefer Anat mandibula, maxilla; Bot pino '''Kieferknochen osso maxillar '''Kiefernwald pineto '''Kiefernzapfen pinea '''Kieferwald pineto '''Kiel (Feder~) penna; tubo de penna; Mar carina '''kielholen carinar '''Kielraum stiva; im ~ verstauen: stivar '''Kielwasser sulco (de poppa) '''Kieme branchia; Adj branchial '''Kien ligno resinose '''Kienapfel cono de pino '''Kienfackel torcha -sch- de pino '''Kienholz ligno resinose '''kienig resinose '''Kienruss|Kienruß fuligine de pino; nigro de fumo '''Kienspan clasma/morsello de pino/ligno resinose '''Kientopp fam cinema; cine '''Kienöl oleo de pino '''Kiepe corbe de dorso '''Kies gravella '''Kiesboden terreno gravellose '''Kiesel silice '''kieselartig silicee '''Kieselgur farina fossile '''kieselhaltig silicifere '''Kieselstein silice '''Kieselsäure acido silicic '''Kiesgrube sabliera '''kieshaltig gravellose '''Kilo kilo '''Kilogramm kilogramma '''Kilometer kilometro '''Kilometerfresser kilometrophago '''Kilometerleistung kilometrage '''Kilometerstein petra kilometric '''Kilometerzähler conta-kilometros '''Kilowatt kilowatt '''Kilowattstunde kilowatt-hora '''Kimme intalio; (am Visierblatt) intalio de mira; (Rand) bordo '''Kimono kimono (Jap.) '''Kind infante; (Sohn) filio; (Tochter) filia; e-n ~ bekommen: parturir un infante; von ~ auf: desde infantia; an ~es Statt annehmen: adoptar; sich bei j-m lieb ~ machen: insinuar se in le gratias de alicuno; mit ~ und Kegel: con tote le familia/sues '''Kindbett parto; puerperio '''Kindbettfieber febre puerperal '''Kinderarbeit labor infantil/del infantes '''Kinderarzt medico de infantes; pediatro '''Kinderbeihilfe assistentia familial '''Kinderbewahranstalt asylo infantil; (Krippe) crippa '''Kinderei puerilitate '''Kinderfrau governante, nurse (E); s.a. Kindermädchen '''Kinderfräulein governante, nurse (E); s.a. Kindermädchen '''Kindergarten jardin de infantes; (schola de) nursery (E) '''Kindergärtnerin maestra de un jardin de infantes; jardinera de infantes '''Kinderheim asylo/focar de infantes; crippa '''Kinderhort asylo/focar de infantes; crippa '''Kinderjahre infantia Sg '''Kinderklapper joculo strepente '''Kinderkrankheit maladia infantil '''kinderleicht facilissime; Adv facilissimo '''kinderlieb ~ sein: amar le infantes '''Kinderliebe amor filial/del infantes; (der Eltern) amor pro le infantes '''Kinderlied cantion infantil '''kinderlos sin prole '''Kinderlosigkeit mancantia de prole '''Kinderlähmung paralyse infantil; poliomyelitis '''Kindermord infanticidio '''Kindermädchen nurse (E); servitrice pro (le) infantes '''Kindermärchen conto infantil '''Kindermörder infanticida '''Kindermörderin infanticida '''Kinderpflege puericultura '''kinderreich con multe infantes; prolific '''Kinderreichtum prolificitate '''Kinderschuh scarpa de infante; fig noch in den ~en stecken: esser in le infantia; (et.) esser ancora in su principios '''Kinderspiel joco infantil; fig bagatella '''Kindersterblichkeit mortalitate infantil '''Kinderstreich puerilitate '''Kinderstube camera de infantes; fig bon education '''Kinderstuhl sedietta '''Kinderwagen carretto de/pro infantes '''Kinderwärterin guarda/guardiana de infante(s), guarda-infantes '''Kinderzulage assistentia familial '''Kindesalter infantia '''Kindesbeine von ~n an: desde le plus tenere infantia '''Kindeskind nepote '''Kindesliebe amor filial '''Kindespflicht deber filial '''Kindheit infantia, pueritia '''kindisch pueril '''kindlich infantil; de infante; (harmlos) ingenue; candide; (Liebe) filial '''Kindskopf fam grande infante '''Kindtaufe baptismo '''Kinematograph cinematographo '''Kinn mento '''Kinnbacke maxilla; mandibula '''Kinnband banda corregia jugular '''Kinnbart barba de mento '''Kinnhaken (Box.) colpo (directe) al mento; uppercut (E) '''Kinnkette catenetta (de mento) '''Kinnlade maxilla, mandibula '''Kino cinema, cine '''Kinovorstellung session cinematographic/de cinema '''Kintopp fam cinema; cine '''Kiosk kiosque (F, ab Türk.) '''Kippe auf der ~ stehen: esser instabile/basculante '''kippen vt reverter, volver; vi perder le equilibrio; bascular '''Kipper (Wagen~) basculator (frontal, resp. lateral) '''Kippkarren carro basculante '''Kipplastwagen camion basculante '''Kippung disequilibrio '''Kirche ecclesia; (Tempel) templo; (als Einrichtung) Ecclesia; (Gottesdienst) servicio divin/religiose; (Messe) missa '''Kirchenamt function ecclesiastic '''Kirchenbann excommunication; anathema '''Kirchenbuch registro parochial/del parochia '''Kirchendiener sacristano; bedello '''Kirchenfenster vitriera '''Kirchenfest festa religiose '''Kirchengemeinde parochia '''Kirchengeräte Pl vasos sacrate (de un ecclesia) '''Kirchengeschichte historia ecclesiastic/del Ecclesia '''Kirchenjahr anno ecclesiastic '''Kirchenkonzert concerto spiritual/de musica sacre '''Kirchenlehre dogma; doctrina del Ecclesia '''Kirchenlehrer doctor del Ecclesia '''Kirchenlicht fam er ist kein großes ~: ille non es un grande lumine '''Kirchenlied cantico; hymno '''Kirchenmusik musica sacre '''Kirchenrat (membro del) consistorio; consilio/resp. consiliero parochial '''Kirchenrecht derecto canonic '''Kirchenschändung sacrilegio '''Kirchenspaltung schisma '''Kirchenstaat Statos Pl del Ecclesia; (in Rom) Stato del Vaticano; Hist Patrimonio de Sancte Petro '''Kirchensteuer f imposto ecclesiastic/del Ecclesia/del culto '''Kirchentag (kath.) congresso eucharistic; (prot.) congresso evangelic '''Kirchenvater patre del Ecclesia '''Kirchenvorsteher presidente del consilio parochial '''Kirchenältester decano, consiliero parochial '''Kirchgang ir/ition al ecclesia/resp. missa '''Kirchgänger practicante, fidel; ein fleißiger ~ sein: practicar le religion '''Kirchhof cemeterio '''kirchlich ecclesiastic; (Trauung) religiose '''Kirchspiel parochia '''Kirchsprengel diocese; Adj diocesan '''Kirchturm campanil '''Kirchturmpolitik politica de campanil '''Kirchweihe consecration de un ecclesia '''Kirchweihfest consecration de un ecclesia; festa villagese '''Kirmes festa/feria villagese/annual '''kirre mansuete; ~ machen: domesticar, domar '''kirren domesticar, domar '''Kirsch kirsch(wasser) (D) '''Kirschbaum ceresiero '''Kirsche ceresia '''Kirschgarten ceresieto '''Kirschkern pepita de ceresia '''Kirschkuchen torta de ceresias '''kirschrot ceresie '''Kirschsaft sirop de ceresias '''Kirschstein pepita de ceresia '''Kirschwasser kirsch(wasser) (D) '''Kissen cossino; (Kopf~) cossino de capite/testa '''Kissenbezug copertura de cossino '''Kissenüberzug copertura de cossino '''Kiste cassa '''Kitsch pseudo-arte; objectos Pl de pessime gusto; objectos de gusto inferior '''kitschig de pessime gusto; de gusto inferior '''Kitt (Bau~) cemento; (Glaser~) mastico '''Kittel blusa; (Überkleid) supertoto '''kitten cementar, masticar '''Kitz capreoletto '''Kitzel titillation; (Jucken) prurito; (Sinnes~) voluptate; (Gelüst) desiro '''kitzelig sensibile al titillation; (heikel) delicate '''kitzeln titillar; fig flattar; es kitzelt mich: io senti un prurito '''Kladde (quadern/o,-a) minuta (contabile) '''klaffen hiar; ~de Wunde: ample vulnere '''Klafter bracio; corda, stereo '''klaftern metir/mesurar; ein Meter ~ Flügel haben: haber un metro de invirgatura '''klagbar processabile; ~ werden: intentar un processo '''Klage (Beschwerde) gravamine, plancto; (Jammern) lament/o,- ation; Jur a. querela; action, processo; ~ führen: planger se (de); e-e ~ gegen j-n einreichen/anstrengen: intentar un processo/action contra alicuno '''Klagegedicht elegia '''Klagelied canto funebre; lamentation; canto elegiac '''Klagelieder (Bibel) Lamentationes (Jeremias: de Jeremia) '''klagen vi planger se (de); (jammern) lamentar (de); Jur gegen j-n ~: intentar un action contra alicuno; querelar '''Klagepunkt puncto capital de (un) accusation '''Klageruf lamento; crito de dolor; gemito '''Klageschrift plancto '''Klageweg auf dem ~: per medio judicial/judiciari; den ~ beschreiten: proceder/processar judiciarimente/judicialmente '''klaglos sin lamentar '''Klamauk fam ruito (infernal); tumulto '''klamm (eng) stricte; (vor Kälte) rigide; (erstarrt) torpide; (knapp) scarse Klamm f gorga '''Klammer crampa; (Büro~) crampetta; (Wäsche~) pincia; Typ parenthese; (eckige) crocchetto; in ~n setzen: poner in parentheses '''klammern sich ~ an: crampar se a '''Klamotten Pl fam vestacios '''Klang sono; (in Worten) accento; (Stimme) tono; (Widerhall) resonantia; fig guten ~ haben: esser reputate; mit Sang und ~: tambur battente '''Klangfarbe timbro; tonalitate '''Klangfülle sonoritate '''Klanglehre acustica '''klanglos sin sono; (stimmlos) aphone; surde; sang- und klanglos: in silentio '''klangreich sonor '''Klangrein nitide '''Klangreinheit nitiditate '''Klangveredlung clarification/affinamento del sono '''klangvoll sonor '''Klappbett lecto plicabile/articulate '''Klappdeckel coperculo a cardine '''Klappe Anat valvula; (Tisch~ usw) valva; (an Ledersachen) linguetta; (Falle) trappa; (Fliegen~) attrappa-muscas; Mus clave; (fam Bett) lecto; (fam Mund) bucca; sich in die ~ legen: ir al lecto pullario; die ~ halten: clauder le bucca/fam becco '''klappen in die Höhe ~: traher a supra; fig ir ben; es kommt zum Klappen: (il) arriva/occurre un accordo/successo '''Klapper (Kinder~) joculo strepente; (Tanz~) castanietta; (Schlange) crotalo, sonalio '''klapperdürr magrissime; sic como un clavo '''klapperig fig debilissime '''Klapperkasten (Klavier) vetule piano; (Auto) vetule auto '''klappern sonar, claccar; mit den Zähnen ~: claccar con le dentes; (schwatzen) garrular; (Storch) clacchettar '''Klapperschlange crotalo; serpente a sonalios '''Klapperstorch ciconia '''Klappfenster fenestretta basculante/de billeteria '''Klapphorn cornetta a clave/piston '''Klapphut cappello plicabile/clac '''Klappkamera Phot camera/apparato plicabile '''Klappsitz sede/sedia plicabile '''Klappstuhl sede/sedia plicabile '''Klapptisch tabula plicabile/articulate '''Klaps colpo claccante; clacco '''klapsen claccar '''klar clar; fig a. evidente; (nicht trübe) limpide, nitide; Mar ~ zu: prompte a; über et. im ~en sein: vider claro in alique; ~ werden (Himmel): clar(ific)ar se '''klarblickend clarividente '''Klarinette clarinetto '''Klarinettist clarinettista '''klarlegen clarar, explicar '''klarmachen clarar, explicar '''klarstellen clarar, explicar '''Klarstellung exclaramento, explication '''Klasse classe '''Klassenarbeit exercitio/composition de classe '''Klasseneinteilung classification '''Klassengeist spirito de classe '''Klassenhass|Klassenhaß odio de classe '''Klassenkampf lucta de classe '''Klassenlehrer maestro de classe; maestro principal '''Klassenlotterie lotteria in series '''Klassenzimmer (sala de) classe '''klassifizieren classificar; classar '''Klassifizierung classification, classamento '''Klassik f classicismo; autores Pl classic '''Klassiker autor classic; classico '''klassisch classic '''Klassizismus classicismo '''klatsch clic!; clac! Klatsch commatrage, garrula/da,-ge '''Klatschbase commatre, garrulosa, indiscreta '''Klatsche (Fliegen~) attrappa-muscas '''klatschen batter; Beifall ~: (ap)plauder; (Peitsche) claccar; (schwatzen) garrular, commatrar; esser indiscrete; mit den Händen ~: batter le manos '''Klatscherei commatrage, garrula/da,-ge '''klatschhaft garrule; indiscrete '''Klatschhaftigkeit garrulitate '''Klatschmaul commatre, garrulosa, indiscreta '''Klatschmohn papaver/e,-etto '''Klatschrose papaver/e,-etto '''klatschsüchtig garrule; indiscrete '''Klatschweib commatre, garrulosa, indiscreta '''klauben Worte ~: argutiar; (pflücken) seliger, colliger '''Klauberei minutias, subtilitates Pl '''Klaue ungula; (Pfote) pata; (Schrift) scriptura horribile '''klauen (stehlen) robar, furar '''Klauenseuche Maul- und ~: febre aphthose; aphtha epizootic '''Klause cella, eremitage; (Engpaß) gorga, stricto '''Klausel clausula '''Klausner eremita, solitario '''Klausur clausura '''Klausurarbeit prova scripte (surveliate) '''Klaviatur claviero '''Klavier piano(forte) (spielen: sonar) '''Klavierauszug partition pro piano(forte) '''Klavierkonzert concerto pro piano; (e-s Solisten allein) recital de piano(forte) '''Klavierlehrer maestro/professor de piano(forte) '''Klavierlehrerin maestra/professora de piano(forte) '''Klavierschule methodo de piano(forte) '''Klavierspieler pianista '''Klavierspielerin pianista '''Klavierstimmer accordator de piano(forte)s '''Klavierstunde lection de piano(forte) '''Klavierunterricht lectiones Pl de piano(forte) '''Klebe glutine, colla '''Klebemarke timbro (de assecurantia social) '''Klebemittel substantia glutinose; (Leim) colla; Med agglutinante, adhesivo '''kleben collar, glutinar; Med agglutinar; fig j-m e-e ~: dar/applicar un claffo ad alicuno '''Klebepflaster emplastro collante/adhesive '''Kleber colla; Chem glutine '''klebrig collante, adhesive, glutinante, glutinose; (zähflüssig) viscose '''Klebstoff colla, glutine '''Klebstreifen banda adhesive '''kleckern mangiar -dzh- sordidemente '''Klecks macula; (Tinten~) macula de tinta '''klecksen facer maculas, macular '''Klee trifolio; vierblättriges ~: trifolio de quatro folios; fig trio; tres amicos inseparabile '''Kleeblatt s. Klee '''Kleiber (Vogel) sitta '''Kleid habito, vest/e,-imento; (Damen~) roba '''kleiden vestir; j-n gut ~: star ben ad alicuno '''Kleiderablage vestiario '''Kleiderbügel porta-habito, porta-vestimento(s) '''Kleiderbürste brossa pro habitos/vestes '''Kleiderhaken unco de vestes; suspende-vestes '''Kleiderkammer guardaroba, guarda-vestes '''Kleiderpuppe mannequin (F, ab Nl.) '''Kleiderschrank guardaroba, guarda-vestes '''Kleiderständer porta-mantello '''kleidsam que va/sta/sede ben; ~ sein: vader/star/seder ben '''Kleidung vestimentos Pl, vestitura '''Kleidungsstück vestimento; articulo/pecia de vestitura '''Kleie crusca; (a. Med Hautschuppe) furfure '''klein parve; (Buchstabe) minuscule; (winzig) exigue, minute; ~er Buchstabe: minuscula; ~es Holz: minute ligno; ~es Geld: (minute) moneta; ~er Junge: parv(ett)o; ~er Mann: fig le homine del populo; ein (ganz) ~ wenig: un pauchetto; von ~ auf/an: desde le infantia/pueritia; im ~en verkaufen: vender al detalio; ~ beigeben: ceder; ~ anfangen: comenciar con pauco; ~er machen; ~er werden: diminuer '''Kleinauto parve auto '''Kleinautomobil parve auto '''Kleinbahn ferrovia secundari/stricte '''Kleinbürger parve burgese '''Kleingeld (minute) moneta '''kleingläubig de pauc fide '''Kleingläubigkeit manco de fide '''kleinhacken hachar -sch- minute(mente) '''Kleinhandel commercio al detalio '''Kleinheit parvitate '''Kleinhirn cerebello '''Kleinhändler detalista '''Kleinigkeit bagatella, insignificantia, detalio; fam e-e ganze ~: un cosa de nihil '''Kleinigkeitskrämer pedante '''Kleinigkeitskrämerei pedanteria '''Kleinkind lactante, baby (E) '''Kleinkram bagatellas Pl, tricas Pl '''Kleinkrieg guerrilla(s) (Sp) '''kleinlaut disanimate, modeste '''kleinlich meschin, pusille '''Kleinlichkeit meschineria, pusillitate; (Genauigkeit) minutia '''kleinmachen secar minute; (Holz) minutiar '''kleinmahlen molinar fin '''Kleinmut pusillanimitate '''kleinmütig pusillanime '''Kleinod joiel, gemma '''Kleinrentner parve rentero '''Kleinstaat parve stato '''Kleinstaaterei particularismo '''Kleinstadt parve citate/urbe; citate de provincia '''Kleinstädter provincial '''Kleinstädterin provinciala '''kleinstädtisch provincial '''Kleinvieh bestial minute '''Kleinwagen vectura utilitari; vecturetta '''Kleister colla; pasta collante '''kleistern collar, glutinar '''Klemme pincia; Elektr borna, serra-filo(s); fig embarasso, indigentia '''klemmen serrar, pinciar '''Klemmenspannung Elektr tension in le bornas '''Klemmer binoculo nasal; pince-nez (F) '''Klemmschraube vite de pression; serra-filo(s) '''Klempner plumbero '''Klempnerarbeit plumberia '''Klempnerei plumberia '''Klepper cavallacio '''klerikal clerical '''Kleriker clerico, ecclesiastico, sacerdote '''Klerus clero '''Klette bardana; fig sich wie e-e ~ an j-n hängen: crampar se ad alicuno '''Klettereisen ferro pro scander/scalar '''Kletterer scalator, scanditor '''Kletterpflanze planta scandente '''Kletterseil corda '''Kletterstange palo de scander; (mit Gewinnen) palo/mast de cocania '''Klettervogel ave scandente '''Klient cliente '''Klientin clienta '''Klima climate '''Klimaanlage climatisator; apparato/ingenio/installation de/pro aere conditionate/climatisate '''klimatisch climatic '''Klimatisierung climatisation, conditionamento '''Klimbim fam (Getöse) fracasso '''klimmen s. klettern '''Klimperkasten mal piano(forte) '''klimpern tintinnar; (mit dem Geld) facer tintinnar '''Klinge lamina; (Schwert) spada; j-n über die ~ springen lassen: passar alicuno per le armas; occider alicuno; j-n vor die ~ fordern: defiar alicuno a(l) duello '''Klingel campanetta '''Klingelbeutel bursa pro le questa '''klingeln (Glocke) sonar; (Schelle) tintinnar; es klingelt: on sona '''Klingelschnur cordon de campanetta '''Klingelzug cordon de campanetta '''klingen sonar, tintinnar '''klingend sonante, sonor; in ~er Münze: moneta contante; in specie sonante; Mil mit ~em Spiel: (a) tambur battente; musica al testa '''Klingklang tintinno; fig parolas vacue '''Klingling Klingling!: tintin! '''Klinik clinica '''klinisch clinic '''Klinke pessulo; (Griff) manico (de porta) '''klinken premer le pessulo '''Klinker bricca hollandese '''klipp ~ und klar: clarissimo Adv, clarissime Adj '''Klippe scolio '''klippenreich scoliose '''Klippfisch gado '''klippig scoliose '''klippklapp clic-clac, clip-clap '''klirren tintinnar; cliccar (F cliqueter); mit den Waffen ~: facer tintinnar le armas; die Gläser ~: le vitros tintinna Klirren n tintinno '''Klischee cliché (F) '''Klistier clyster '''Klistierspritze syringa de(l) clyster '''klitschig pastose, viscose; (schlecht gekocht) mal cocite '''Kloake cloaca; Adj cloacal '''Kloben cippo; (Jagdw.) pertica; Techn feststehender ~: polea '''klobig massive; fig grossier, brute '''klopfen colpar, batter; (Herz) palpitar; (Puls) pulsar; mit dem Hammer ~: martellar; es klopft: on batte al porta; auf den Busch ~: fig studiar le terreno; sondar (Akk.) '''Klopfer battitor; (Hammer) martello '''Klopfgeist spirito battitor '''Klopfhammer martello de porta '''Klopfpeitsche flagello battitor(i) '''Klopfzeichen signo battite/colpate '''Klops bolletta (de carne) '''Klosett water-closet (E); latrina; cabinetto; s.a. Abtritt '''Kloss|Kloß boll(ett)a; (Erd~) gleba '''Kloster claustro; (Mönch~) monasterio; (Nonnen~) convento; ins ~ gehen: entrar al monasterio/resp. convento; (Nonnen) prender le velo; (Mönche) prender le habito '''Klosterbruder fratre, religioso; s. Mönch '''Klosterfrau monacha, religiosa; s. Nonne '''Klostergelübde voto monastic '''Klosterkirche ecclesia conventual '''Klosterleben vita monastic '''Klosterregel regula monastic/monachal '''Klosterschule schola/collegio conventual '''Klosterzelle cella (de convento) '''Klosterzucht disciplina claustral '''Klotz trunco, cippo; (fig jem.) bruto '''klotzig massive; fig brute, grossier '''Klub circulo, club (E) '''Klubsessel confortabile (de club (E)) '''Kluft abysmo, abysso; (Spalt) fissura; fam (Kleidung) costume, uniforme '''klug intelligente; (vorsichtig) prudente; (weise) sage; (schlau) astute; ~ werden: devenir sage; ~ werden aus: comprender (m. Akk.); durch Schaden ~ werden: apprender per; er hat ~ reden: il es facile pro ille parlar assi; ~ reden: affectar sapientia; man wird aus ihm nicht ~: ille es insondabile '''Klugheit intelligentia, prudentia, sagessa -dzh-, sapientia '''Klumpen (durch Gerinnen) grumo; (runder) bolla; (gegossener) lingoto '''Klumpfuss|Klumpfuß pede equin '''klumpig grumose; fig massive '''Kluppe (Zange) pincia; (Schrauben~) filiera '''kläffen (winseln) latrar '''Kläffer latrator '''Kläger plangente; querelante; (Zivilprozeß) demandante '''Klägerin plangenta; querelanta; (Zivilprozeß) demandanta '''Klägerpartei parte plangente/demandante '''kläglich lamentabile; (beklagenswert) deplorabile; (elend) misere, miserabile '''Kläglichkeit stato lamentabile/miserabile '''Kläranlage station de epuration/clarification; (installation de) decantation '''Klärbottich cupa de decantation '''klären clarificar, decantar; Chem filtrar; fig exclarar Klarheit claritate; (Augenscheinlich keit) evidentia; (Reinheit) nitiditate, limpiditate '''Klärung epuration, clarification, decantation; fig exclaramento '''Klöppel (Glocke) battente; (Spitzen~) fuso a dentella '''Klöppelarbeit dentella per fuso '''klöppeln Spitzen ~: facer dentellas '''Klösschen|Klößchen Pl bollettas '''klösterlich claustral, conventual; (mönchisch) monastic, monachal '''Klügelei subtilitate '''klügeln subtilisar '''Klüngel clique (F); conventiculo '''Klüver Mar (palo de) foc '''Klüverbaum Mar (palo de) foc '''knabbern roder, mordettar '''Knabe puero, garson '''Knabenalter pueritia, adolescentia, infantia '''knabenhaft pueril, infantil '''Knabenkraut orchidea '''Knabenliebe pederastia '''Knabenschule schola de garsones '''Knabenstreich garsonada '''knacken vi craccar; vt rumper '''Knacklaut explosiva '''Knackmandel amandola candite '''Knacks crac; (Spalt) fissura; fig er hat e-n ~: ille es un pauc folle; ille ha un capite leve (con pauc judicio) '''Knackwurst salsicia fumigate '''Knall detonation; (Peitschen~) claccamento; ~ und Fall: subito '''Knallbonbon bonbon fulminante '''Knalleffekt colpo de theatro; effecto theatral/spectacular '''knallen detonar, craccar; mit der Peitsche ~: facer claccar '''Knallerbse piso fulminante/crepitante '''Knallfrosch rana fulminante '''Knallgas gas detonante/explosive/fulminante '''knallrot multo rubie, rubie/rubre vive/splendente '''Knallsignal petardo '''Knallsäure Chem acido fulminic '''knapp scarse, rar; (eng) stricte; (Stil) concise, succincte, laconic; Adv a pena; mit ~er Not: con grande pena '''Knappe page, scutero; (Bergbau) minator '''Knappheit scarsitate, strictessa, raritate, concision, laconismo '''Knappschaft corpore/corporation de minatores '''Knarre (Klapper) strepitor; (fam Gewehr) fusil '''knarren streper, strider, craccar Knarren n strepito, stridor, craccamento '''knarrig stridente '''Knast nodo (in le ligno); (Eichenklotz) bloco de querco '''Knaster tabaco de pauc costo '''knastern cracchettar, crepitar '''knattern crepitar Knattern n crepitation, crepitamento '''Knauf (Degen~) pomo; Arch capitello '''Knauser avaro, meschino '''Knauserei avaritia, meschineria '''knauserig avar, meschin '''knausern esser avar/meschin '''knautschen corrugar '''Knebel (Garrotte) garrote (Sp); (dickes Querholz) transversa '''knebeln poner garrote (a); garrotar '''Knebelung oppression '''Knecht serviente; (unfreier) servo, sclavo '''knechten subjugar, opprimer '''knechtisch servil '''Knechtschaft servitude, sclavitude '''kneifen pinciar; fig fugir '''Kneifer pince-nez (F); pincia-naso '''Kneiferzange tenalia; (kleine) pincetta, pincette (F) '''Kneipbruder bibitor, bibulo '''Kneipe taverna, hosteria '''Kneiperei biberia '''Kneipgenosse companion de taverna '''Kneiplied cantion de taverna '''Kneippkur cura hydrotherapeutic (secundo Kneipp) '''Kneipwirt tavernero '''kneten (Teig) impastar; (Körper) massar; (Techn weich~) malaxar Kneten n impastatura, malax/age,-ation '''Knetmaschine machina impastatori/resp. malaxatori '''Knick (Riß) fissura; (Falte) plica; (Biegung) flexura; (Bruch) ruptura; (lebende Hecke) sepe vive '''Knickei ovo findite '''knicken vt rumper, finder; (falten) plicar; vi rumper finder, plicar se '''Knickerbocker pantalones ŕ la zuav/o,-a; knickerbocker (E) '''knickerig avar, meschin '''Knicks reverentia '''knicksen facer un reverentia '''Knickung flexion '''Knie genu, geniculo; (Bogen) angulo, cubito, curva; auf die ~ fallen: genuflecter; übers ~ brechen: precipitar '''Kniebeuge genuflexion; flexion del gambas '''Kniefall genuflexion; fig prostration '''kniefällig geniculate; prostrate, prosternate '''Kniegeige violoncello (I) '''Kniegelenk articulation del genu/geniculo '''Knieholz ligno curve/torte '''Kniehosen Pl bracas '''Kniekehle garretto '''knien (fallen) genuflecter; (auf den Knien sein) genicular; esser geniculate; fig proster nar/prostrar se '''Kniescheibe rotula, patella '''Knieschützer geniculiera '''knietief usque al geniculos '''Kniewärmer coperi-geniculos, geniculiera '''Kniff pinciamento; (Falte) plica; (Kunstgriff) artificio, maneo, truco '''kniffen plicar '''knifflig scabrose, complicate '''knipsen (Fahrkarten) (per)forar; Phot facer un photo(graphia); Elektr tornar le interruptor; accender; (mit den Fingern) claccar con le digitos '''Knipser perforator; pincias Pl '''Knipszange perforator; pincias Pl '''Knirps hominetto; (Kind) parvo; (Zwerg) nano; (Schirm) parapluvia/umbrella plicabile '''knirschen strider, craccar, crepitar '''knistern cracc(hett)ar, crepitar '''knitterfrei inarrugabile '''knittern arrugar '''knobeln jocar al datos '''Knoblauch allio '''Knoblauchwurst salsicia al allio '''Knoblauchzehe spica (La) de allio '''Knochen osso '''Knochenbau ossatura '''Knochenbildung ossification '''Knochenbrand gangrena (del ossos); necrosis ossee '''Knochenbruch fractura '''Knochenfrass|Knochenfraß carie ossee '''Knochengerippe skeleto, ossatura '''Knochengerüst skeleto, ossatura '''Knochenhaufen ossario, ossuario '''Knochenhaus ossario, ossuario '''Knochenhaut periosteo '''Knochenhautentzündung periosteitis '''Knochenkohle carbon animal '''Knochenkrebs osteosarcoma '''Knochenleim gelatina ossee; osteocolla '''Knochenmark (n) medulla '''Knochenmehl pulvere de osso '''Knochensplitter clasma de osso '''knochig ossute '''Knolle (Auswuchs) tubere; (Zwiebel) bulbo '''Knollen Knollen-: (in Zssgn.) tuberculate '''knollenartig tuber(cul)iforme, bulbiforme, bulbose '''knollenförmig tuber(cul)iforme, bulbiforme, bulbose '''knollig tuber(cul)ose, nodular '''Knopf button; (Degen~) pomo; (Stecknadel) testa (de spinula); Mar nodo '''Knopffabrik buttoneria '''Knopfloch buttoniera '''Knopfmacher buttonero '''Knorpel cartilagine, chondro '''knorpelig cartilaginose '''Knorren nodo, tubere '''knorrig nodose, tuberose; fig rude '''Knospe Bot button; (Blatt~) gemma '''knospen gemmar '''Knote fam villano '''Knoten nodo; (Nerven~) ganglion; (Anschwellung) tuberositate; (in der Lunge) tuberculo knoten facer un nodo; nodar '''Knotenpunkt (puncto de) junction; Eisenb nodo ferroviari '''Knotenstock baston nodose '''knotig nodose; fig grossier '''Knuff fam colpo de pugno '''knuffen dar colpos de pugno '''knurren murmurar; (Magen) rumorar; (Gedärm) borborygmar Knurren murmure, rumor, borborygmo '''knurrig murmurose, rumorose '''knuspen facer craccar; roder con ruito '''knusprig craccante '''Knute knut '''knutschen fam (Stoff) (ar)rugar (se); (herzen) caressar '''Knäuel glomere; (Menschen) agglomeration '''Knöchel (Fuß) malleolo, cavilia; (am Fingergelenk) nodo; (Gelenk) articulation; (Hand) carpo '''knöchern ossee, ossose '''Knödel bolletta '''knöpfen buttonar '''Knöpfschuh scarpa con buttones '''knüllen (ar)rugar; vi (ar)rugar se '''knüpfen nodar, ligar, attachar -sch- '''Knüppel fuste, baston; (Brötchen) panetto '''Knüppeldamm cammino de/ex truncos de arbores '''Knüttel fuste, baston '''Knüttelvers verso burlesc '''Koalition coalition '''Koalitionsregierung gorvernamento de coalition '''Kobalt cobalt '''Kobaltbombe bomba a(l)/de cobalt '''kobaltenthaltend cobaltifere '''kobaltführend cobaltifere '''kobaltisch cobalic '''Kobold kobold '''Kobolz ~ schießen: facer un salto mortal '''Koch cocinero, coco '''Kochapfel malo pro (facer) compota '''Kochapparat apparato de coction '''Kochbuch libro de cocina '''kochen vt cocer; (Wasser usw) facer bullir; (Kaffee, Tee) facer; (zubereiten) cocinar; vi bullir, ferver Kochen n coction; (Sieden) ebullition '''kochend bulliente, fervente (a. fig) '''Kocher coc(i)tor (portabile) '''Kochgerät utensiles Pl de cocina; Mil gamella (FspI) '''Kochgeschirr utensiles Pl de cocina; Mil gamella (FspI) '''Kochherd focar (de gas, resp. electric) '''Kochkessel caldieron '''Kochkiste cassa de coction; marmita calfatate '''Kochkunst arte culinari '''Kochlöffel coclear a/de potto/olla '''Kochpfanne casserola '''Kochrezept recepta de cocina '''Kochsalz sal de cocina; Chem chloruro de sodium '''Kochtopf marmita, olla; (mit Stiel) casserola '''Kodex codice '''Koedukation coeducation '''Koffein caffeina '''koffeinfrei sin caffeina '''Koffer coffro; (Hand~) valise (F) '''Kofferradio receptor portabile (de radio) '''Kofferraum (Auto) (detra-)coffro (de/pro bagage(s)) '''Kofferträger portator (de bagages) '''Kognak cognac (F) '''Kohl caule; (fig Geschwätz) garrulada '''Kohldampf fam fame (de lupo); ~ schieben: haber un fame de lupo; (deber) abstiner se de mangiar -dzh- '''Kohle carbon; glühende ~n: brasa Sg; (Holz~) carbon de ligno; (Stein~) carbon de petra; weiße ~: carbon blanc; (wie) auf ~n sitzen: seder/star super carbones ardente; star super brasas Kohle- und Stahlgemeinschaft Europäische ~: Communitate Europee de Carbon e (de) Aciero '''Kohlehydrat hydrato de carbon; carbon hydrate '''kohlen vi carbonisar se; arder mal; vt carbonisar; Mar approvisionar se de carbon; fig dicer stultessas; bluffar '''Kohlenarbeiter minator de carbon; laborator in (le) minas de carbon '''Kohlenbecken brasiero; (Bergbau) bassino carbonifere '''Kohlenbergwerk mina carbonifere/de carbon '''Kohlenblende anthracite '''Kohlenbrenner carbonero '''Kohlenbunker cellario de carbon '''Kohlenflöz filon/strato de carbon '''Kohlenförderung extraction del carbon '''Kohlengebiet districto carbonifere '''Kohlenglut brasa '''Kohlengrube mina de carbon; carboniera '''kohlenhaltig carbonifere '''Kohlenhändler carbonero; mercante de carbon '''Kohlenkasten cassa a carbon '''Kohlenkeller cellario a/de carbon; carboniera '''Kohlenknappheit penuria de carbon '''Kohlenlager deposito de carbon; jacimento carbonifere '''Kohlenoxyd oxydo de carbon; carbon oxydate '''Kohlenrevier region carbonifere '''kohlensauer carbonic '''Kohlenschaufel pala a carbon '''Kohlenschiff nave de/resp. a carbon '''Kohlenstaub pulvere de carbon '''Kohlenstoff (Chem C) carbon(io) '''Kohlenstoffverbindung carburo '''Kohlensäure (H2CO3) acido/anhydrido carbonic '''Kohlenträger carbonero '''Kohlenwagen Eisenb tender (E) '''Kohlenwasserstoff hydrogeno carburate; hydrocarburo '''Kohlenzeche mina de carbon '''Kohlepapier papiro (de) carbon '''Kohlestift stilo de carbon '''Kohlezeichnung designo per stilo de carbon '''Kohlfeld cauliera '''Kohlhändler caulero '''Kohlkopf testa de caule '''Kohlmeise paro major '''kohlrabenschwarz nigrissime; nigre como (le) carbon '''Kohlrabi caule-rapa '''Kohlrübe caule-napo '''Kohlweissling|Kohlweißling papilion blanc del caule; pieride (del caule) '''Kohorte cohorte '''Kohäsion cohesion '''Koje cabina '''Kokain cocaina '''Kokainsucht cocainomania '''kokainsüchtig cocainomane '''Kokainsüchtige cocainomana '''Kokainsüchtiger cocainomano '''Kokarde cocarda '''Kokerei cokeria; fabrica de coke (E) '''kokett coquette '''Koketterie coquetteria '''kokettieren coquettar '''Kokon cocon (F) '''Kokosnuss|Kokosnuß Bot (nuce de) coco '''Kokospalme (palma de) coco '''Kokotte cocotte (F) '''Koks coke (E) '''Kolben Mech piston; (Keule) massa; Chem alambic); (Gewehr) fuste; (Mais~) spica de mais; (Löt~) soldator(io) '''Kolbenlager cossinetto del piston '''Kolbenring anello del piston '''Kolbenstange biella de piston '''Kolibri colibri '''Kolik colica '''Kolleg curso; ein ~ hören: sequer un curso; ein ~ belegen: facer se inscriber ad un curso '''Kollege collega; confratre '''Kolleggelder derectos de inscriptiones; taxa de inscription (al singule cursos) '''Kollegheft quaderno de curso '''kollegial collegial, confraternal '''Kollegialität collegialitate '''Kollegium collegio; (Lehrerschaft) corpore inseniante/docente '''Kollekte collecta '''Kollektiv collectivo; in Zssgn. Adj collective '''Kollektivierung collectivation '''Kollektivismus collectivismo '''Kollektivist collectivista '''Kollektivistin collectivista '''Kollektivvertrag contracto collective '''Koller (Kragen) colletto/collar (de corio); (Wams) tunica del cuirassero; (Tierheilk.) vertigine; fig rabie, rage, furia '''kollern (fallen) rolar; (in Wut geraten) rabiar, furiar; (Truthahn) facer glu-glu; gurguliar; (Gedärme) s. Knurren Kollern n (Darm) borborygmo; (Truthahn) glu-glu; gurguli(ament)o '''kollidieren collider '''Kollier collar '''Kollision collision '''Kollusion collusion '''Kolon (Doppelpunkt) duo punctos; Anat colon '''kolonial colonial '''Kolonialhandel commercio colonial '''Kolonialminister ministro del colonias '''Kolonialwaren merces colonial '''Kolonie colonia '''kolonisieren colonisar '''Kolonisierung colonisation '''Kolonist colono '''Kolonnade colonnada, columnada '''Kolonne colonna; columna '''Kolophonium colophonio (Gr) '''Koloratur coloratura, floritura '''kolorieren colorar, colorir '''Kolorit colorito '''Koloss|Koloß colosso '''kolossal colossal '''Kolosseum Colosseo '''Kolportage commercio ambulante '''Kolporteur venditor ambulante; fig divulgator '''kolportieren facer le commercio ambulante '''Kolumne columna '''Kolumnentitel titulo del columna '''Kombination combination '''kombinieren combinar '''Kombüse Mar cocina del nave '''Komet cometa '''Kometenbahn orbita del cometa '''Komfort conforto '''komfortabel confortabile '''Komik lo comic; comicitate; arte effecto comic '''Komiker comico '''komisch comic; (allg.) jocose, estranie '''Komissbrot|Komißbrot pan de munition '''Komitee committee (E), comité (F) '''Komma comma, virgula '''Kommandant commandante '''Kommandantur command/o,-antia; governamento militar; officio del commandante '''Kommandeur commandator '''kommandieren commandar '''Kommanditgesellschaft societate in commandita '''Kommanditist commanditario '''Kommanditistin commanditaria '''Kommando commando; (Abteilung) distachamento -sch- '''Kommandobrücke ponte de commando '''Kommandoruf commandamento '''Kommandoturm turre de controlo '''Kommandowort commandamento '''kommen venir; (an~) arrivar; (eintreten) entrar; (vom Sprechenden weg) vader, ir; ~ lassen: facer venir; gelaufen ~: accurrer; geritten ~: arrivar a cavallo; ich komme schon: io vade jam; teuer (zu stehen) ~: costar multo; woher/wie kommt es, daß: como se explica que; wie kam das?: como ha evenite isto?; in Gefahr ~: poner se in periculo; exponer se al periculo; von der Stelle ~: avantiar (a. fig); das kommt davon: ecce le consequentias; zu et. ~: pervenir a; wie kommst du dazu: qui te ha date le derecto (de ..)?; pro que face tu isto?; hinzu kommt, daß: ad isto se adjunge que ..; hinter et. ~: discoperir alique; nach Hause ~: ir a domo; auf j-n nichts ~ lassen: non tolerar que se parla mal de alicuno; aus der Mode ~: exir de moda; wieder zu sich ~: reprender conscientia; er soll mir nur ~!: que ille me affronta! Kommen n venita; das ~ und Gehen: le ir/vader e venir '''kommend veniente, futur, proxime; der ~e Mann: le homine del futuro '''Kommentar commentario, commento '''Kommentator commentator '''kommentieren commentar '''Kommers reunion de studiantes '''kommerziell commercial '''Kommerzienrat consiliero de commercio '''Kommilitone companion de studios (al universitate) '''Kommis commisso '''Kommiss|Kommiß servicio militar; disciplina militar '''Kommissar commissario '''Kommissariat commissariato '''kommissarisch provisori; Adv provisorimente '''Kommission commission '''Kommissionsgeschäft commission '''Kommissionshandel commercio de commission '''Kommissionwaren Pl merces in commission '''Kommissionär commissionero '''kommissmässig|kommißmäßig regulamentari(mente) '''Kommode commoda '''kommunal communal, municipal '''Kommune communa '''Kommunion communion '''Kommunismus communismo '''Kommunist communista '''Kommunistin communista '''kommunistisch communista '''Kompagnon socio, associato '''Kompanie compania '''Kompaniechef commandante de compania; capitano '''Komparativ comparativo '''Komparse comparsa '''Komparsin comparsa '''Kompass|Kompaß bussola; Mar compasso '''Kompassnadel|Kompaßnadel agulia del bussola '''Kompendium compendio '''Kompensation compensation '''Kompensator compensator '''kompensieren compensar '''kompetent competente Kompetent m (obs.) competitor; s. Mitbewerber '''Kompetenz competentia '''Komplement complemento '''komplementär complementari '''komplett complete '''komplettieren completar Komplettieren n completamento '''Komplex complexo komplex complexe '''Komplikation complication '''Kompliment complimento '''komplimentieren complimentar '''Komplize complice '''komplizieren complicar '''Komplott complot, conspiration, intriga '''komplottieren complotar, conspirar, intrigar; (anzetteln) tramar '''Komponente componente '''komponieren componer '''Komponist compositor '''Komposition composition '''Kompost composto '''Kompott compota '''Kompottschale compotiera '''Kompottschüssel compotiera '''Kompresse compressa '''Kompression compression '''Kompressor compressor '''komprimieren comprimer '''Kompromiss|Kompromiß compromisso; ein(en) ~ schließen: transiger '''kompromisslos|kompromißlos intransigente '''kompromittieren compromitter '''Komtur commandator '''Komödiant comediano; actor comic '''Komödiantin comediana; actrice comic '''Komödie comedia '''Kondensator condensator '''kondensieren condensar '''Kondensmilch lacte condensate '''Konditional conditional '''Konditionalis conditional '''Konditor confectero, pastissero '''Konditorei confecteria, pastisseria '''Kondolenz condolentia '''kondolieren condoler '''Kondor (Ornith Vultur gryphus) condor '''Kondukteur conductor '''Konfekt confecto '''Konfektion confection '''Konfektionsgeschäft magazin de confection '''Konferenz conferentia '''Konferenzzimmer sala de conferentia '''konferieren conferer; conferentiar; reunir se in consilio '''Konfession confession '''konfessionell confessional '''konfessionslos sin confession '''Konfessionsschule schola confessional '''Konfetti confetti (I), papirettos colorate/multicolor '''Konfirmand confirmando, catechumeno '''Konfirmandenunterricht catechismo, instruction religiose; catechese '''Konfirmandin confirmanda, catechumena '''Konfirmation confirmation '''konfirmieren confirmar '''Konfiskation confiscation '''konfiszieren confiscar '''Konfitüre confectura; (Zuckerwerk) confecteria '''Konflikt conflicto; in ~ geraten: entrar in conflicto '''Konfrontation confrontation '''konfrontieren confrontar '''konfus confuse '''Konfusion confusion '''Kongress|Kongreß congresso '''Kongressteilnehmer|Kongreßteilnehmer congressista '''kongruent congruente '''Kongruenz congruentia '''Koniferen Pl coniferes '''konisch conic '''Konjugation conjugation '''konjugieren conjugar '''Konjunktiv conjunctivo, subjunctivo '''Konjunktur conjunctura '''Konjunkturforschung studio comparative del mercatos '''Konjunkturschwankungen Pl fluctuation Sg del mercatos '''konkav concave '''Konkordat concordato '''konkret concrete '''Konkurrent concurrente; (Mitbewerber) competitor '''Konkurrenz concurrentia, competition '''konkurrenzfähig capace de concurrer '''konkurrieren concurrer, competer '''Konkurs fallimento; in ~ geraten: faller; ~ anmelden: declarar se in fallimento '''Konkurserklärung declaration de fallimento '''Konkurseröffnung apertura del fallimento '''Konkursgläubiger creditor del fallito '''Konkursmasse massa active/resp. passive del fallimento '''Konkursordnung regulamento del fallimentos '''Konkursvergehen fallimento fraudulente '''Konkursverwalter administrator/curator del (massa del) fallimento '''Konnossement cognoscimento '''konsequent consequente '''Konsequenz consequentia '''konservativ conservatori; conservative '''Konservativer Pol conservator '''Konservativismus conservativismo '''Konservator conservator '''Konservatorium conservatorio '''Konserve conserva '''Konservenbüchse latta de conserva(s) '''konservieren conservar '''Konsistorium consistorio '''Konsole consola '''konsolidieren consolidar '''Konsolidierung consolidation '''Konsonant consonante '''Konsortium consortio '''konstatieren constatar '''konstituieren constituer '''Konstitution constitution '''konstitutionell constitutional '''konstruieren construer '''Konstrukteur constructor '''Konstruktion construction '''Konstruktionsfehler defecto de construction '''Konsul consule '''konsularisch consular '''Konsulat consulato '''Konsultation consultation, consulta '''konsultieren consultar '''Konsum consumo '''Konsument consumitor, consumente '''konsumieren consumer '''Konsumverein societate/cooperativa de consumo '''Kontakt contacto; ~ aufnehmen: prender contacto (con); contactar (alicuno) '''Kontaktstift cavilia de contacto '''Konteradmiral contra-admiral '''Konterbande contrabando '''Konterfei portrait (F) '''Konterrevolution contrarevolution '''Kontertanz contradansa '''Kontinent continente '''kontinental continental '''Kontingent contingente '''kontingentieren contingentar '''Konto conto (eröffnen: aperir) '''Kontoauszug extracto de conto '''Kontobuch libro de conto/del contos '''Kontoinhaber detentor de un conto '''Kontokorrent conto currente '''Kontor officio, bureau (F) '''Kontorist empleato de officio '''Kontoristin empleata de officio '''Kontrabass|Kontrabaß contrabasso '''Kontrahent contrahente; parte contrahente/contractante; (Duell) adversario '''Kontrakt contracto '''Kontraktabschluss|Kontraktabschluß conclusion de un contracto '''Kontraktbruch violation de contracto '''kontraktbrüchig ~ werden: violar le contracto '''kontraktlich contractual; Adv per contracto '''Kontrapunkt contrapuncto '''Kontrapunktist contrapunctista '''Kontrast contrasto '''kontrastieren contrastar '''Kontrollabschnitt talon de controlo '''Kontrolle controlo '''Kontrolleur controlator '''kontrollieren controlar '''Kontrollkommission commission de controlo '''Kontrollmarke marca de controlo '''Kontrollzettel scheda/schedula de controlo '''Kontur contorno '''Konvention convention '''konventionell conventional '''Konvergenz convergentia '''konvergieren converger '''Konversation conversation '''Konversationslexikon encyclopedia '''konvertierbar convertibile '''konvertieren converter '''Konvertit convertito; converso '''Konvertitin convertita; conversa '''konvex convexe '''Konvoi convio, convoyo '''Konzentration concentration '''Konzentrationslager campo de concentration '''konzentrieren concentrar '''Konzept (Begriff) concepto; (Entwurf) minuta; aus dem ~ kommen: disconcertar se; perder le filo; aus dem ~ bringen: disconcertar; facer perder le filo '''Konzeption conception '''Konzern trust (E), consortio '''Konzert concerto; (Solisten~) recital (E) '''Konzertabend soirée (F) musical '''konzertieren concertar; dar concertos '''Konzertsänger concertista '''Konzession concession '''konzessionieren dar un concession; concessionar '''Konzessionsinhaber concessionario '''Konzil concilio; Adj conciliar '''konzipieren conciper '''Koordinate coordinata '''koordinieren coordinar '''Kopf testa; capite; (Brief) testa; (Klugh.) intelligentia, intendimento; aus dem ~: de memoria; ~ oder Schrift?: facie o reverso?; Hals über ~: precipitatemente; e-n dicken ~ haben: esser obstinate; alles auf den ~ stellen: reverter/subverter toto; sich et. aus dem ~ schlagen: renunciar alique; von ~ bis Fuß: de capite a pedes; j-n vor den ~ stoßen: offender/provocar alicuno; den ~ hängen lassen: vader disanimate; fig j-m den ~ waschen: dar un saponata ad alicuno '''Kopfarbeit labor intellectual/de testa '''Kopfarbeiter (laborator) intellectual '''Kopfbahnhof station de testa '''Kopfball (Sport) colpo de testa '''Kopfbedeckung cappello, coperi-capite, coperi-testa '''Kopfende (Bett) capitiera '''Kopfhaar capillo; (alle) capillos; capillatura '''Kopfhaut corio capillute '''Kopfhänger pessimista '''Kopfhörer (Radio) casco de radio '''Kopfkissen cossino de testa '''Kopfkissenbezug fodero de cossino (cervical/genal) '''kopflos sin capite; fig a. esturdite, confuse '''Kopflosigkeit esturdimento, confusion; absentia de spirito '''Kopfnaht sutura cephalic '''Kopfnicken signo de(l) testa '''Kopfnuss|Kopfnuß colpo (de pugno) sur le testa '''Kopfputz pectinatura '''Kopfrechnen calculo mental '''Kopfsalat (salata de) lactuca '''kopfscheu (Pferd) restive; Pers diffidente, pavorose '''Kopfschmerz mal de capite/testa; cephalalgia; (einseitig) Med hemicrania, migraine (F) '''Kopfschütteln gesto/movimento negative del testa '''Kopfsprung salto de testa '''Kopfstand appoio sur le testa (e le manos.) '''Kopfsteuer imposto personal; capitation '''Kopfstimme (voce de) falsetto '''Kopfstoss|Kopfstoß (Sport) colpo/pulsata de/con le testa '''Kopftuch pannello de testa '''kopfunter le capite infra '''Kopfwaschen lav/age,-atura de testa '''Kopfweh mal de testa; dolor de capite; Med cephalalgia '''Kopfzerbrechen rumpe-capite; j-m ~ machen: causar rumpe-capite/preoccupationes ad alicuno '''kopfüber le capite avante '''Kopie copia (a. Phot) '''Kopierbuch (libro de) copia de litteras '''kopieren copiar '''Kopierpapier Phot papiro sensibile '''Kopierpresse pressa de copiar '''Kopierrahmen quadro de imprimeria; pressa photographic '''Kopierstift stilo de copiar '''Kopiertinte tinta de copiar; tinta communicative '''Koppe summitate, cima '''Koppel corda, ligamine; (Paar Tiere) copula; (eingefriedetes Feld) clausura; Mil cincturon '''koppeln ligar, copular, accopular '''Koppelung ligation, copulation, accopulamento '''kopulieren inocular '''Koralle corallo '''korallenartig corallin; coralliforme '''Korallenbank banco de corallos '''Korallenfischer piscator de corallo; corallero '''Korallenriff scolio de corallos '''korallenrot corallin '''Koran Koran '''Korb corbe; (Brot~) paniero; (Schanz~) gabion (FSpIE); e-n ~ geben: fig refusar alique; e-n ~ bekommen: reciper un refusa '''Korbflasche flasco foderate; (große) damajana/damijana '''Korbflechter corbero '''Korbmacher corbero '''Korbmacherei corberia '''Korbweide Bot salice viminal '''Kordel cordon '''Korduan cordovano; corio de cordova '''Korduanleder cordovano; corio de cordova '''Korinthe uva de Corintho '''Korintherbrief epistola al Corinthios '''Kork corco; (Pfropfen) corco; tappo (de corco) '''korkartig corcose '''Korkbaum querco-corco, querco-suber '''Korkeiche querco-corco, querco-suber '''korken corcar, tappar '''Korkenzieher tiracorcos '''Korn grano; (Getreidepflanze) cereal; (Visier) (puncto de) mira; aufs ~ nehmen: visar; punctar super '''Kornblume (centaurea-)cyano '''Kornboden granario '''Kornbranntwein aquavite/brandy (E) de granos '''Kornett (n) Mus u. m Mil (Reiterfähnrich) cornetta '''Kornettist cornettista '''Kornfeld campo de grano/tritico; (Roggen) campo de secale '''Kornfrüchte granos, cereales '''Kornhandel commercio del granos '''Kornhändler mercante de granos '''Kornkammer granario, silo (Sp) '''Kornmagazin magazin de granos '''Kornspeicher granario, silo (Sp) '''Kornwucher accaparamento del granos '''Kornwucherer accaparator de granos '''Kornwurm (Rüsselkäfer) curculion '''Kornähre spica (de tritico) '''Korporal caporal '''Korporalschaft esquadra '''Korporation corporation '''korporativ corporative '''Korps corpore, corps (F) '''Korpsgeist spirito de corpore '''korpulent corpulente '''Korpulenz corpulentia '''Korrekt correcte '''Korrektheit correctessa, correctitude '''Korrektor corrector '''Korrektur correction; (Verbesserung) emendation '''Korrekturabzug proba (typographic) (unipaginal in columnas); ~ lesen: revider, corriger, leger le probas '''Korrekturbogen s. Korrekturabzug '''Korrekturfahne s. Korrekturabzug '''Korrekturlesen lectura/correction del probas '''Korrespondent correspondente '''Korrespondentin correspondenta '''Korrespondenz correspondentia '''korrespondieren corresponder (mit: con); esser in correspondentia '''Korridor corridor '''korrigieren corriger '''korrupt corrupte '''Korruption corruption '''Korsett corset (F) '''Korsettmacher corsetero '''Korsettmacherin corsetera '''Korvette corvetta '''Korvettenkapitän capitano de corvetta '''Kosak cosaco '''kosen caressar '''Kosename nomine de caressa; nominetto; nomine familiar '''Kosewort parola/nomine tenere '''Kosinus cosinus '''Kosmetik cosmetica '''Kosmetiker cosmeticiano '''Kosmetikerin cosmeticiana '''kosmetisch cosmetic; ~es Mittel: cosmetico '''kosmisch cosmic '''Kosmogonie cosmogonia '''Kosmopolit cosmopolita '''Kosmopolitin cosmopolita '''kosmopolitisch cosmopolita '''Kosmos cosmo '''Kost alimento, nutritura, victo; (Pension) pension; in ~ nehmen: prender in pension; freie ~ haben: esser nutrite gratis/gratuitemente; ~ und Wohnung: pension complete; Med dieta; regime (F) alimentari; auf schmale ~ setzen: poner a dieta '''kostbar preciose; (teuer) costose '''Kostbarkeit preciositate; alte valor; (Gegenstand) objecto preciose '''kosten vi costar, (was?: quanto?); das kostet ihn viel: isto costa multo ad ille; koste es, was es wolle!: a/pro qualcunque precio; vt probar, saporar, gustar, degustar Kosten Pl costo(s), expensas; auf ~ von: a costo de; auf meine ~: a mi costos; per mi conto '''Kostenanschlag evalutation, estimation '''Kostenaufwand dispendio, expensas Pl '''Kostenberechnung conto/calculation del costos '''Kostenfrage question de(l) precio '''kostenfrei sin costos/expensas; gratis; Adj gratuite '''kostenlos sin costos/expensas; gratis; Adj gratuite '''kostenpflichtig subjecte a derectos; submisse al taxa; con costos '''Kostenpreis precio de costo '''Kostenpunkt precio; costos Pl '''Kostgeld precio de pension '''Kostgänger pensionario '''Kostprobe degustation; fig monstra, specimen (La) '''kostspielig costose, dispendiose, expensive '''Kostspieligkeit car precio; costositate, dispendiositate, expensivitate '''Kostüm costume; (Verkleidung) travestimento '''Kostümball ballo in costume/masca(ra) '''Kostümfest festa in costume/masca(ra) '''kostümieren costumar; travestir '''Kostümierung travestimento, travestitura '''Kot fango; immunditia; Med excrementos Pl; mit ~ bespritzen: sparger fango; in den ~ zerren: sordidar '''Kotangens Math cotangente '''Kotelett cotelette (F) '''Koteletten (Bart, Pl) barba genal '''Kotflügel parafango '''Kotgrube cloaca; fossa '''kotig fangose; ~ machen: sordidar '''kotzen fam vomitar; zum Kotzen sein: esser disgustose '''Krabbe crabba; (Garnele) crangon '''krabbeln formicar; vt (kitzeln) titillar; vi (jucken) prurir; (kriechen) quattar '''krach krach!: crac! Krach crac, ruito, fracasso; (Streit) disputa; Hdl crac; catastrophe financiari '''krachen facer un grande fracasso; craccar Krachen craccamento '''Krachmandel amandola candite/con siliqua '''Kraft fortia; (Tat~) energia; (Rechts~) vigor; Techn potentia; (moralische) virtute; (geistige) facultate; in m-r ~: in mi poter; außer ~ setzen: annullar, abolir, cancellar, abrogar; in ~ setzen: poner in vigor/execution; mit rückwirkender ~: con effecto retroactive; in ~ treten: entrar in vigor kraft Präp per virtute de '''Kraftanlage central electric/de fortia motor '''Kraftanstrengung effortio '''Kraftaufwand empleo de fortias; Elektr consumo de energia '''Kraftausdruck expression forte/energic; termino expressive; (im schlechten Sinn) blasphemia '''Kraftbrühe consommé (F) '''Krafteinheit unitate dynamic '''Kraftersparnis economia de energia '''Kraftfahrer auto(mobil)ista '''Kraftfahrerin auto(mobil)ista '''Kraftfahrsport automobilismo '''Kraftfahrwesen automobilismo '''Kraftfahrzeug auto(mobile) '''Kraftfeld campo de fortia '''Kraftfutter forrage concentrate '''Kraftlehre dynamica '''Kraftleistung prodessa (de fortia); Techn rendimento/effecto dynamic '''kraftlos sin fortia; debile, impotente; (ungültig) invalide, nulle '''Kraftlosigkeit debilitate, impotentia, invaliditate, nullitate '''Kraftmensch athleta '''Kraftmesser m dynamometro '''Kraftprobe proba/prova/demonstration de fortia '''Kraftstoff combustibile, carburante '''kraftstrotzend vigorose '''Kraftverbrauch consumo de energia '''Kraftverschwendung dissipation de fortia/effortio/energia '''kraftvoll vigorose '''Kraftwagen auto(mobile) '''Kraftwagenfahrer conductor de auto; autoista '''Kraftwagenkolonne Mil colonna de transporto motorisate '''Kraftwerk central (de energia) electric '''Kraftwort parola forte; (Lästerung) blasphemia '''Kraftzugmaschine tractor '''Kragen collar, collo; (Rock~) colletto; steifer ~: collo dur/amidate; weicher ~: collo molle; (zum Anknöpfen) collo separate, false collo; (angenäht) collo assuite; (Steh~) collo recte; j-m beim ~ nehmen/packen: sasir alicuno al colletto; es geht ihm an den ~: ille es perdite; su vita es in periculo '''Kragenknopf button de collo '''Kragennummer numero/mesura de collo '''Kragenschoner pannello de collo '''Kragenweite numero/mesura de collo '''Kragstein Arch consola de petra '''Krake octopode; s.a. Polyp '''krakeelen disputar, querelar '''Krakeeler disputator, querelator '''Kralle ungula '''krallen sasir con le ungulas '''Krallenhieb colpo de ungula '''Kram merce minute; das paßt nicht in s-n ~: isto non le contenta/satisface; isto non face su affaire (F) j-m den ~ verderben: guastar le affaire de alicuno '''Krambude boteca de mercero; (parve) merceria '''kramen cercar (inter alique); mit et. ~: ostentar alique '''Kramladen boteca de mercero; (parve) merceria '''Krammetsbeere (Wacholderbeere) baca de junipero '''Krammetsvogel turdo '''Krampe crampa '''Krampf crampo, spasmo; (stärker) convulsion '''Krampfader varice '''krampfartig spasmodic, convulsive '''krampfhaft spasmodic, convulsive '''krampfstillend antispasmodic '''Kran grue '''Kranführer gruista '''Kranich grue '''krank malade; ~ werden: cader malade; sich ~ melden: annunciar se malade; sich ~ lachen: esser malade de rider '''kranken ~ an: suffrer de; fig haber le defecto del/resp. de + Inf. '''Krankenauto ambulantia '''Krankenbericht bulletin medic '''Krankenbesuch visita ad un malado/resp. malada '''Krankenbett auf dem ~ liegen: esser allectate '''Krankengeld subsidio de maladia/infirmitate '''Krankengymnastik gymnastica medic/therapeutic '''Krankenhaus hospital; (privates) clinica; ins ~ aufnehmen: hospitalisar; ins ~ kommen: esser hospitalisate '''Krankenkasse cassa de maladia '''Krankenkost dieta; regime (F) '''Krankenlager auf dem ~ liegen: esser allectate '''Krankenpflege cura del malades '''Krankenpfleger infirmero '''Krankenpflegerin infirmera '''Krankensaal infirmeria '''Krankenschein folio de maladia '''Krankenschwester infirmera '''Krankenstube camera del malado/resp. malada; sala del malades '''Krankenstuhl sedia rolante/pro malades '''Krankentrage lectiera '''Krankenträger portator de lectiera; infirmero '''Krankenversicherung assecurantia contra le maladia '''Krankenwagen ambulantia '''Krankenwesen servicio sanitari '''Krankenwärter infirmero '''Krankenwärterin infirmera '''Krankenzimmer s. Krankensaal, Krankenstube '''krankhaft morbose, morbide; pathologic '''Krankheit maladia, morbo; infirmitate '''Krankheitsbestimmung diagnose, diagnostico '''krankheitserregend pathogene '''Krankheitserreger agente/microbio pathogene/pathogenic; (Virus) virus '''Krankheitserscheinung symptoma '''krankheitshalber per motivo/causa de maladia '''Krankheitsherd foco de infection '''Krankheitskeim agente/microbio pathogene/pathogenic; (Virus) virus '''Krankheitslehre pathologia '''Krankheitszeichen symptoma de maladia '''Kranz corona (de flores, resp. de folios); (Blumengewinde) guirlanda; Arch cornice '''Krapfen fritura (de malos) '''krass|kraß crasse; flagrante; e-e ~e Unwissenheit: un ignorantia crasse; ein ~er Fehler: un grosse error '''Krater crater '''Kratzbürste brossa dur; fig persona recalcitrante '''kratzbürstig fig recalcitrante '''Kratze raspator '''Kratzeisen (Schuhe) gratta-scarpas '''kratzen grattar; (Wolle) cardar '''Kratzer grattator; (Wolle) cardator '''Kratzfuss|Kratzfuß fam reverentia '''Kratzwunde grattatura '''krauen grattar dulcemente; caressar '''kraulen (Sport) natar al "crawl" '''kraus crispe; (Stirn) rugose; (Stil) capriciose; extravagante; ~ ziehen: (Stirn) arrugar le fronte; ~ machen: crispar; ~ werden: crispar se '''Krause (Hals~) collar(etto) (espaniol); (Rüsche) volante; (Hemd~) guarnitura (espaniol) '''Kraushaar capillos Pl crispe/resp. buclate '''Krauskopf testa crispe; Techn fresa conic '''Kraut herba; Kräuter sammeln: herborisar; (Kohl) caule; wie ~ und Rüben: in un grande disordine; ins ~ schießen: crescer/foliar troppo rapidemente '''Krawall tumulto; (Aufruhr) sedition '''Krawalle Pl Pol disturbation '''Krawatte cravata '''Krawattennadel spinula de cravata '''kraxeln scander '''Kreatur creatura '''Krebs Zool cambaro; (Krabbe) crabba; Astr cancer; Med cancer, carcinoma '''krebsartig Med cancerose, carcinomatose '''Krebsbildung degeneration cancerose '''krebsen fatigar se (in van) '''krebserregend cancerigene '''Krebsgang marcha -sch- de cambaro; fig regression; den ~ gehen: fig ir de mal in pejo '''Krebsgeschwür tumor/ulcere cancerose '''krebskrank habente cancer, cancerose '''Krebsschaden affection cancerose; (Med, Brand) gangrena; fig mal inveterate '''Krebsschere pincia de cambaro '''Krebssuppe suppa de cambaros '''Kredenz credentia '''kredenzen offerer (bibitas), presentar '''Kredenztisch credentia '''Kredit credito (auf: a); laufender ~: credito aperte; e-n ~ eröffnen: aperir un credito; e-n ~ gewähren) conceder un credito; fig credito, prestigio, respecto '''Kreditanstalt establimento de credito '''Kreditbank banca de credito '''Kreditbrief littera de credito '''kreditfähig solvente '''Kreditfähigkeit solventia '''Kreditgeschäft negotio/operation/affaire (F) a credito '''kreditieren creditar '''kreditlos discreditate '''Kreditlosigkeit discredito '''Kreditor creditor '''Kreditsicherung garantia del credito '''kreditwürdig digne de credito '''Kreide creta '''kreidebleich blanc como le creta '''Kreidefelsen rocca cretacee '''Kreidegrube cretiera '''kreidehaltig cretose '''Kreidezeichnung designo per creta '''kreidig cretose '''Kreis circulo; (Verwaltung) districto; (Wirkungs~) campo, sphera; (Litter.) cenaculo; im Familien~: in le sino del familia; im engsten ~e: in le major stricte intimitate; weite ~e ziehen: fig haber large repercussiones; die höheren/besseren ~e: le alte/bon societate; im ~e sitzen: seder in circulo '''Kreisabschnitt Math segmento '''Kreisarzt medico de districto '''Kreisausschnitt sector '''Kreisbahn Astr orbita; Eisenb ferrovia local '''Kreisbewegung movimento circular; rotation; Astr revolution '''Kreisbogen arco de circulo '''kreischen critar, strider; Zool stridular Kreischen n crito, stridentia; Zool stridulation '''kreischend stridule '''Kreisdrehung rotation '''Kreisel turbine '''kreiselförmig turbiniforme '''Kreiselkompass|Kreiselkompaß compasso gyroscopic '''kreiseln tornear; rotar/girar como un turbine; (spielen) jocar al turbine '''Kreiselpumpe pumpa centrifuge '''kreisen girar, rotar; (Blut, Geld) circular; Phys gravitar; (wirbeln) tornear '''Kreisfläche circulo '''kreisförmig circular '''Kreiskorn Mil mira circular '''Kreislauf (Blut) circulation; movimento circular '''Kreislaufstörung perturbation circulatori '''Kreislinie linea circular '''kreisrund circular, orbicular, ronde, rotunde '''kreissen|kreißen esser parturiente/in parto '''Kreissende|Kreißende f parturiente '''Kreisstadt citate de districto '''Kreisstrom Elektr currente circular '''Kreissäge serra circular '''Kreisumfang circumferentia '''Kreisverkehr senso giratori '''Krematorium crematorio '''Kreml Kremlin '''Krempe orlo, bordo '''Krempel (Schund) mercacia; Techn cardo '''krempeln cardar '''Kreole creolo '''Kreolin creola '''krepieren crepar; (platzen) exploder '''Krepp crepe (F) '''Kresse cresson '''Kreuz cruce (a. fig); Anat renes Pl; spina (dorsal); (Pferd) cruppa; Mus diese; (Kartenspiel) trifolio; kreuz und quer: in omne sensos/directiones; in zigzag; das/ein ~ schlagen: facer le signo del cruce; zu ~ kriechen: humiliar se '''Kreuzabnahme descendita/deposition del cruce '''Kreuzband unter ~: sub banda '''Kreuzbein sacrum '''Kreuzberg Rel Calvario '''Kreuzblütler Bot crucifero '''kreuzen vt cruciar (a. Mar); vi Mar esser in cruciera '''Kreuzer Mar cruciator; (Münze) kreuzer (D) '''Kreuzfahrer cruciato '''Kreuzfahrt Mar cruciera; Rel cruciada '''Kreuzfeuer foco cruciate '''kreuzfidel allegre como un pincion/ave; multo allegre/gai '''kreuzförmig cruciforme '''Kreuzgang claustro '''Kreuzgewölbe volta de (in)cruce(ria) '''kreuzigen crucifiger '''Kreuzigung crucifixion '''kreuzlahm paralysate del coxa; fig fatigatissime, erenate; (Pferd) ecruppate '''Kreuzotter Zool vipera commun '''Kreuzritter cruciato '''Kreuzschmerzen Pl dolores lumbar '''Kreuzschnabel (Vogel) loxia; (Fichten~) loxia curvirostre '''Kreuzspinne aranea diademate '''Kreuzstich puncto cruciate/in cruce '''Kreuzung (Straßen~) cruciata; Geom intersection; (Rassen) cruciamento '''Kreuzungspunkt cruciata; puncto de intersection/cruciamento '''Kreuzverhör interrogatorio contradictori '''Kreuzweg cruciata (del camminos) '''kreuzweise Adv in (forma de) cruce '''Kreuzwort (enigma de) parolas cruciate; cruciverbo '''Kreuzworträtsel (enigma de) parolas cruciate; cruciverbo '''Kreuzworträtsellöser cruciverbista '''Kreuzzug cruciada '''kribbelig fam irritabile, nervose '''kribbeln (wimmeln) formicar; (jucken) prurir '''Kricket (Sport) cricket '''kriechen reper, reptar; aus dem Ei ~: exir del ovo; auf allen vieren ~: ir sur le manos e genus; vor j-m ~: curvar se ante alicuno '''kriechend reptante; fig servil '''Kriecher homine servil; adulator '''Kriecherei servilismo '''Kriechtier reptile '''Krieg guerra; ~ führen: facer (le) guerra; guerrear; in den ~ ziehen: partir pro le guerra; kalter ~: guerra frigide '''kriegen fam obtener, reciper; vi facer (le) guerra; guerrear; (erwischen) attrappar '''Krieger guerrero, guerreator '''Kriegerdenkmal monumento al mortos del guerra '''kriegerisch guerrier, bellicose; (Aussehen) martial '''kriegführend belligerente '''Kriegführung strategia; maniera/modo de facer le guerra; (Leitung) conducta/direction del guerra '''Kriegsakademie academia militar; schola superior de guerra '''Kriegsanleihe presto de guerra '''Kriegsausbruch comenciamento/initio del guerra '''Kriegsausrüstung armamento '''Kriegsbedarf material de guerra '''kriegsbereit preste pro le guerra; mobilisate; sur pede de guerra '''Kriegsberichterstatter correspondente de guerra '''Kriegsbeschädigter mutilato de guerra '''Kriegsbeute butino/spolia de guerra '''Kriegsblinder ceco de guerra '''Kriegsdienst servicio militar '''Kriegsdienstverweigerer objector de conscientia '''Kriegsentschädigung indemnitate de guerra '''kriegserfahren aguerrite '''Kriegserklärung declaration de guerra '''Kriegsfall caso de guerra '''Kriegsflotte marina de guerra '''Kriegsfuss|Kriegsfuß auf dem ~ sein: esser sur le pede de guerra (con alicuno) '''Kriegsgebiet zona de guerra '''Kriegsgechädigter sinistrato de guerra '''Kriegsgefangener prisionero de guerra '''Kriegsgefangenschaft captivitate; in ~ geraten: esser facite prisionero (de guerra) '''Kriegsgericht tribunal militar; corte martial; (Kriegsrat) consilio de guerra '''Kriegsgerät material de guerra '''Kriegsgesetz lege martial '''Kriegsgewinn profitos Pl de guerra '''Kriegsgewinnler profitator de guerra '''Kriegshafen porto militar '''Kriegsherr oberster ~: generalissimo '''Kriegshetzer bellicista '''Kriegsindustrie industria de guerra '''Kriegskamerad companion de armas '''Kriegskosten costos de(l) guerra '''Kriegskunst arte militar, strategia '''Kriegslist strategema '''kriegslustig bellicose '''Kriegsmacht fortia militar '''Kriegsmarine marina de guerra '''Kriegsmaterial material de guerra '''Kriegsminister ministro del guerra '''Kriegsministerium ministerio del guerra '''Kriegspflicht obligation del servicio militar '''kriegspflichtig obligate al servicio militar '''Kriegspflichtigkeit obligation del servicio militar '''Kriegsrecht lege martial '''Kriegsschauplatz theatro del guerra '''Kriegsschiff nave de guerra '''Kriegsschuld le responsabilitates del guerra '''Kriegsschulden Pl debitas de guerra '''Kriegsschäden Pl damnos de guerra '''Kriegsstärke effectivo de guerra '''Kriegsteilnehmer combattente '''Kriegstreiber bellicista '''Kriegsverbrecher criminal de guerra '''Kriegswesen affaires (F Pl) militar '''kriegswichtig de importantia militar '''Kriegswissenschaft scientia militar '''Kriegszucht disciplina militar '''Kriegszug expedition militar '''Kriegszustand stato de guerra '''Kriminalbeamter agente/empleato del policia criminal/secrete '''Kriminalfilm film policiari '''Kriminalgericht tribunal criminal '''Kriminalist criminalista '''Kriminalpolizei policia criminal '''Kriminalroman roman/romance policiari '''Krimskrams disordine '''Krippe (Kinderbettstelle) crippa; (Vieh~) mangiatoria -dzh- '''Krise crise '''kriseln esser in crise; es kriselt: un crise menacia; il ha un crise (in vista) '''krisenfest ~ sein: resister a crises '''Krisenzeit periodo de crise '''Kristall crystallo '''Kristallbildung crystallisation '''Kristallehre crystallographia '''kristallen de crystallo '''Kristallfabrik crystalleria '''Kristallglas crystallo (artificial) '''kristallhell crystallin '''kristallinisch crystallin '''kristallisieren crystallisar '''Kristallsachen crystalleria '''Kristallwaren crystalleria '''Kristallzucker sucro crystallisate '''Kriterium criterio '''Kritik critica (üben: facer); (tadelnd) censura; unter aller ~: pessime '''Kritikaster criticastro '''Kritiker critico '''kritiklos sin de senso critic '''Kritiklosigkeit manc/o,-antia de senso critic '''kritisch critic '''kritisieren criticar '''Kritizismus criticismo '''Krittelei critica pedante/meschin '''kritteln facer un critica pedante; criticar minutiosemente '''Krittler criticante, criticastro '''Kritzelei scriptura illegibile '''kritzeln scriber illegibilemente '''Krocket croquet (E) '''Krokodil crocodilo '''Krokodilstränen lacrimas de crocodilo '''Krokus Bot crocus '''Kronbewerber pretendente al corona '''Krone corona; (Baum~) cima; (Blüten~) corolla; was ist ihm in die ~ gefahren?: que musca le ha piccate?; e-r Sache die ~ aufsetzen: coronar alique; fig pulsar alique al extreme grado '''Kronerbe herede del corona '''Krongut ben del corona '''Kronleuchter lustro '''Kronprinz prince royal/hereditario '''Kronprinzessin princessa royal; sposa del prince hereditario '''Kronrat consilio del corona '''Kronzeuge teste principal '''Kropf (bei Vögeln) ingluvie; Med struma '''Krug urceo; (Topf) potto, olla; (großer irdener ~) jarra; (Wirtshaus) taverna '''Kruke parve urceo '''Krume mica (de pan) '''krumm curve; (gebogen) curvate; (verbogen) torte, torquite; (gewunden) sinuose, tortuose; ~e Beine: gambas curve/torte; ~ werden: curvar se; ~ biegen: curvar; fig et. ~ nehmen: offender se pro alique '''krummbeinig (x-beinig) var; (säbelbeinig) valge '''Krummholz ligno torte; (Bot Krummfichte) pino nano '''krummlinig curvilinee '''Krummstab baston/baculo pastoral '''Kruppe cruppa '''Kruste crusta '''Krustentier crustaceo '''krustig crustose '''Kruzifix crucifixo '''Kryptogame cryptogamo '''krächzen coaxar; fig gemer Krächzen n coaxamento; fig gemito '''kräftig forte, vigorose, robuste; (wirksam) efficace; (nahrhaft) substantial, nutri/ente,-tive; (tat~) energic; (mächtig) potente '''kräftigen fortificar, vigorar, corroborar; (erquicken) restaurar; Med reconstituer, tonificar '''Kräftigung reinfortiamento, corroboration, restauration; reconstitution, tonification '''Kräftigungsmittel fortificante, tonico, reconstituente '''Krähe cornicula '''krähen cantar; (Rabe) s. krächzen '''Krähenfüsse|Krähenfüße Pl (Schrift) scriptura tenue/illegibile; (Runzeln) parve rugas (um die Augen: circum le oculos) '''Krämer mercero Krämer- (in Zssgn.) Adj mercantil '''Krämergeist spirito mercant/il,-esc '''kränkeln esser dolente; languer '''kränken offender, vexar, mortificar; (belästigen) molestar Kränken n offensa; mortification '''kränklich morbose; (schwächl.) debile; de sanitate malfirme '''Kränklichkeit morbositate; debilitate '''Kränkung offensa, affliction '''Kränzchen coronetta, guirlandetta; (geschlossene Gesellschaft) reunion, circulo '''kränzen inguirlandar '''Krätze scabie '''Krätzer vino aspere/que raspa le gorga '''krätzig Med scabiose '''Krätzmilbe Zool acaro del scabie '''kräuseln arrugar, crispar; (Haare) buclar '''Kräuterbuch herbario; libro de botanica '''kräuterfressend herbivore '''Kräuterhandlung boteca de herborista '''Kräuterhändler herborista '''Kräuterkäse caseo verde '''Kräutersammler herborisator '''Kräutersuppe suppa de herbas '''Kräutertee infusion/tisana/decocto de herbas (medicinal) '''Kräuterwein vino aromatic/aromatisate '''krönen coronar; gekrönter Dichter: poeta laureate '''Krönung coronation, coronamento '''kröpfen (Gänse) ingrassiar; (Bäume) decapitar; Techn plicar le cubito '''Kröte bufon '''Krücke crucia; (am Stock) manico; (Krummstab) baston/baculo pastoral; (des Croupiers) rastr(ell)o '''Krüglein parve urceo '''Krümchen michetta '''Krümel michetta '''krümelig micabile; que se mica '''krümeln micar (vi se) '''krümlig micabile; que se mica '''krümmen curvar; (biegen) plicar; arcar; (Wurm) sich ~: torquer se (a. fig); Math gekrümmt: curve; kein Haar ~: non torquer un capillo '''Krümmung curva, curvatura; (Gewundenheit) sinuositate '''Krüppel stropiato, mutilato; zum ~ machen: stropiar, mutilar; zum ~ werden: esser stropia te/mutilate '''krüppelhaft stropiate, mutilate '''Kubikfuss|Kubikfuß pede cubic '''Kubikinhalt cubatura '''Kubikmeter metro cubic '''Kubikwurzel radice cubic '''Kubikzahl cubo; numero cubic '''kubisch cubic '''Kubus cubo '''Kuchen torta; (Pastete) pastisso '''Kuchenblech tabuliero '''Kuchenbäcker pastissero '''Kuchenbäckerei pastisseria '''Kuchenform forma/modulo pro torta(s) '''Kuckuck cucu(lo); ~sartige Vögel: cuculides; zum ~!: al diabolo! '''Kufe cupa; (am Schlitten) patin '''Kugel Math sphera; (Erd~) globo terrestre; (Gewehr, Spiel, Billard) balla; (Kegel~) bolla; sich e-e ~ durch den Kopf jagen: tirar se un balla (ad) in le testa; suicidar se per un tiro '''Kugelabschnitt segmento de sphera '''kugelartig globular '''Kugelaufriss|Kugelaufriß planispherio '''Kugelausschnitt sector spheric '''Kugelfang paraballas '''kugelfest a prova de ballas; invulnerabile '''kugelförmig spheric, globular '''Kugelgelenk articulation/junctura spheric/mobile '''Kugelgestalt forma spheric '''Kugellager cossinetto de ballas/a spheras '''kugeln rolar; fig sich vor Lachen ~: torquer se de rider/riso '''Kugelregen grandine de ballas '''kugelrund ronde como un bolla; spheric '''Kugelschreiber penna a sphera, bolligrapho '''Kugelstossen|Kugelstoßen (Sport) lance(ament)o de peso '''Kugelung rotation per spheras '''Kuh vacca; (Spiel) blinde ~: gallina/capra/musca cec '''Kuhblume (Löwenzahn) dente de leon '''Kuhdreck stercore merda de vacca '''Kuheuter ubere (de vacca) '''Kuhfladen stercore merda de vacca '''Kuhglocke sonalia '''Kuhhandel (verächtl.) fraude in mercantia; (Feilschen) mercantage '''Kuhhirt vacchero '''Kuhmagd vacchera '''Kuhmist stercore de vacca '''Kuhpocken Pl vaccina Sg '''Kuhpockenimpfung vaccination '''Kuhstall stabulo (de/pro vaccas) '''kulant amabile; (Preis) rationabile; (zuvorkommend) complacente '''Kuli coolie (E, ab Hind.), kuli '''Kulisse coulisse (F) '''Kulissenschieber obrero coulissero ku- '''Kulmination culmination '''Kulminationspunkt puncto culminante '''kulminieren culminar '''Kult culto '''Kultivator cultor, cultivator '''kultivieren cultivar, coler '''Kultur cultura; (Gesinnung) civilisation '''Kulturabteilung servicios Pl cultural '''Kulturaufgabe mission civilisatori '''kulturell cultural '''Kulturfilm film documentari '''kulturfähig cultivabile '''Kulturgeschichte historia del civilisation '''kulturgeschichtlich historico-cultural '''Kulturkampf conflicto politico-religiose '''Kulturkunde studio del civilisation '''Kulturland pais civilisate; Ackb terra de cultura; terra cultivate '''Kulturpflanze planta cultivate '''Kulturstufe grado de civilisation '''Kulturverwandtschaft affinitate cultural '''Kulturvolk populo civilisate '''Kulturwelt mundo civilisate '''Kultus culto '''Kultusminister ministro del education/instruction public '''Kummer affliction, pena; (Verdruß) displacer (bereiten: causar) '''kummervoll afflicte, multo preoccupate '''Kummet collar de cavallo '''Kumpan camerada, companion; Jur complice '''Kumpel companion de labor; (fam Bergbau) minator '''Kunde f (Nachricht) nova; (Wissenschaft) scientia; m cliente '''Kundendienst servicio del clientela '''Kundenwerbung publicitate, reclamo, propaganda '''kundgeben manifestar; (mit Worten) exprimer '''Kundgebung manifestation, demonstration; (Ausdruck) expression; (Erklärung) manifesto '''kundig cognoscitor (Attr.), informate, instructe; (sachverständig) experte, versate in '''Kundin clienta '''Kundschaft clientela; (Mitteilung) information, nova; Mil recognition, exploration; auf ~ ausgehen: recognoscer, explorar '''Kundschafter explorator; spia; (Sendling) emissario '''kundtun manifestar, exprimer, notificar, facer saper '''kundwerden annunciar se; divulgar se; devenir notori '''Kunst arte; (Geschicklichk.) habilitate, ingenio; (Verfahren) processo; bildende ~: arte plastic; schwarze ~: necromantia; magia nigre '''Kunstakademie academia del belle artes '''Kunstausdruck termino technic '''Kunstausstellung exposition artistic/del belle artes '''Kunstbeilage supplemento artistic '''Kunstdichtung poesia litterari/erudite '''Kunstdünger stercore/fertilisante chimic '''Kunsterziehung education artistic '''Kunstfaser fibra artificial '''kunstfertig habile, ingeniose '''Kunstfertigkeit habilitate, ingenio(sitate) '''Kunstflieger aviator acrobatic '''Kunstflug volo acrobatic; acrobatia aeree '''Kunstfreund amico del artes; mecenate '''Kunstgegenstand objecto de arte '''kunstgemäss|kunstgemäß conforme al regulas del arte '''Kunstgenuss|Kunstgenuß gaudimento artistic; placer esthetic '''kunstgerecht conforme al regulas del arte '''Kunstgeschichte historia del arte '''Kunstgewerbe arte industrial/applicate '''Kunstgriff artificio '''Kunstgummi cauchu -sch- synthetic '''Kunstgärtner horticultor '''Kunstgärtnerei horticultura '''Kunsthandel commercio de objectos de arte '''Kunstharz resina synthetic '''Kunsthonig melle artificial '''Kunsthändler mercante/negotiante de objectos de arte '''Kunstkenner cognoscitor/experto de arte '''Kunstlauf (Eissport) patinage artistic '''Kunstleder corio artificial '''Kunstliebhaber amator de arte '''kunstlos sin arte; simple, natural '''Kunstmaler artista pictor '''Kunstpause pausa involuntari (de un actor) '''kunstreich plen de arte; ingeniose '''Kunstreiter artista equestre '''Kunstreiterin amazon '''Kunstrichter membro del jury (E); (Kritiker) critico de arte '''Kunstsammlung collection (de objectos) de arte '''Kunstschlosser serraturero de arte '''Kunstschreiner ebenista (de arte) '''Kunstschule schola del belle artes '''Kunstschätze ricchessas artistic '''Kunstseide seta artificial '''Kunstsinn sentimento/gusto artistic '''Kunstsprache linguage poetic; (Volapük, Esperanto) lingua artificial/facticie '''Kunststickerei broderia artistic '''Kunststoff materia synthetic/plastic '''kunststopfen sarcir, facer sarcituras invisibile '''Kunststopfer sarcitor '''Kunststopferin sarcitrice '''Kunststück joco de fortia/habilitate/dexteritate '''Kunsttischler ebenista '''Kunsttischlerei ebenisteria '''Kunstverein societate artistic/de amicos del artes '''Kunstverlag edition/publication de (obras de) arte '''Kunstverleger editor de obras de arte '''kunstverständig experte in (materia de) arte '''kunstvoll plen de arte; ingeniose '''Kunstwerk obra de arte '''Kunstwert valor artistic '''Kunstwolle lana artificial '''kunterbunt (in Farben) mixticolor; (durcheinander) toto mixte; promiscue '''Kunz Hinz und ~: quicunque; non importa qui; Petro e Paulo '''Kupfer cupro; in ~ stechen: gravar in/super cupro '''Kupferblech cupro laminate '''Kupferdraht filo de cupro '''Kupferdruck incision/gravure (F) in cupro '''Kupfererz mineral de cupro '''kupferfarben cupree '''kupferfarbig cupree '''Kupfergeld moneta de cupro '''kupferhaltig cuprose, cuprifere '''kupfern de cupro '''Kupferplatte placa de cupro '''Kupferschmied caldierero '''Kupferstecher gravator de cupro '''Kupferstich incision/gravure (F) in/super cupro; stampa '''Kupferstichkabinett collection de stampas '''Kupfervitriol sulfato de cupro; vitriolo blau '''Kupon coupon (F) '''Kuppe summitate; (Nadel~) capite '''Kuppel cupola '''Kuppelei proxenetismo '''kuppeln mediar un maritage/resp. accopulamento; Techn copular; (Auto) embracar '''Kuppelung copulamento; (Auto) embracage '''Kuppler proxeneta '''Kupplerin proxeneta '''Kur cura, tractamento; (gebrauchen: facer) '''Kuranstalt sanatorio '''Kuratel curatela, tutela; unter ~ stehen/resp. stellen: esser poner sub tutela '''Kurator curator '''Kuratorium curatorio; (Verwaltungsrat) consilio de administration '''Kuraufenthalt cura; (Sommerfrische) sojorno estival '''Kurbad thermas Pl; station thermal/balnear '''Kurbel manivella '''kurbeln manivellar; (Film) filmar '''Kurbelstange biella '''Kurbelwelle arbore a manivella/cubito '''Kurfürst prince elector '''Kurfürstentum electorato '''kurfürstlich electoral '''Kurgast estivante, (im Badeort) baniator '''Kurhaus casino; stabilimento balnear '''Kurhotel (Grande) Hotel del Thermas '''Kurie curia '''Kurier currero '''Kurierdienst currero official/diplomatic '''kurieren curar '''Kurierzug Eisenb traino expresse/de grande velocitate '''kurios curiose '''Kuriosität curiositate '''Kurkarte carta de sojorno/baniator '''Kurliste lista del baniatores/estivantes '''Kurort station thermal; aquas Pl; (Luft~) station climatic '''Kurpfuscher charlatan (F); medicastro '''Kurpfuscherei charlataneria sch- '''Kurs curso; Hdl cambio; zum ~e von: al cambio de; außer ~ setzen: retraher del circulation '''Kursaal casino '''Kursbericht bulletin del Bursa '''Kursbuch Eisenb horario ferroviari '''Kursfestsetzung quotation '''Kursgewinn lucro de bursa '''kursieren circular '''kursiv (Druck) italic; (laufend) cursive '''Kursivschrift italico '''Kursmakler agente de cambio '''Kursnotierung quotation '''kursorisch ~e Lektüre: lectura currente '''Kursschwankung fluctuation del cambio '''Kurssteigerung altia(mento) del cambio '''Kurssturz bassa del cambio '''Kursus curso '''Kursverlust perdita al cambio '''Kurswert valor quotate/in Bursa '''Kurszettel bulletin de quotation; lista de cambios '''Kurtaxe taxa de sojorno '''Kurve curva; (graphische Darstellung) graphico; (Straßenkehre) virage; e-e ~ fahren; in die ~ gehen: entrar in le virage/curva '''kurz curte; (Zeit a.) breve; ~ und bündig: Adj concise, laconic; Adv concisemente, laconicamente, in pauc parolas; ~ (und gut): in summa; in un parola; ~(e) Zeit: pauc tempore; vor ~em: ante pauc tempore; pauc tempore retro; über ~ oder lang: presto/tosto o tarde; ~ entschlossen: con brusc/prompte resolution; zu ~ kommen: indiger alique; reciper insufficientemente de alique; den kürzeren ziehen: haber le disavantage; kürzer machen: (ac)curtar; kürzer werden: accurtar se; ~ dauern: durar pauco; sich ~ fassen: esser breve; Mil ~ treten: marchar -sch- a passo curte; accurtar le passo; ~ und klein schlagen: fracassar; dispeciar; ~en Prozeß marchen: executar sin forma judicial; fig ager sin ceremonia '''Kurzarbeit labor (con tempore) reducite; disoccupation partial '''kurzatmig asthmatic '''Kurzatmigkeit asthma '''Kurzeit epocha balnear '''kurzerhand sin hesitar; subito '''Kurzfilm (film (E) de) curte metrage '''kurzfristig a curte termino '''kurzgefasst|kurzgefaßt breve, concise, succincte, resumite '''Kurzgeschichte historia curte, historietta; novell(ett)a '''kurzhalten (j-n) restringer le libertate (de); (mit Geld) tener in scarsitate de pecunia; reducer le medios (pecuniari) '''kurzlebig ephemere; de curte duration '''Kurzreferat breve/curte relation '''Kurzschluss|Kurzschluß curte circuito '''Kurzschrift stenographia, tachygraphia '''Kurzschädel brachlyephalo '''kurzsichtig myope '''Kurzsichtigkeit myopia '''Kurzstreckenläufer cursor/curritor a curte distantia; sprinter (E) '''kurzum in un parola; in fin '''Kurzwaren Pl merceria '''Kurzwarengeschäft merceria '''Kurzwarenhändler mercero '''Kurzweil passatempore, divertimento, amusamento, distraction '''kurzweilig divertente, amusante, distractive, interessante '''Kurzwelle unda curte '''Kurzwellensender emissor de undas curte '''kuschen non mover se; tener se quiete '''Kusine cosina '''Kuss|Kuß basio, osculo; Judas~: basio de Juda '''kussecht|kußecht indelibile '''kussfest|kußfest indelibile '''Kusshand|Kußhand basia(-)mano; mit ~!: con placer!; e-e ~ zuwerfen: inviar/jectar un basio '''Kustos custode, surveliante; (e-r Bibliothek usw) conservator '''Kutschbock sede del cochiero -sch- '''Kutsche cochi -sch-; (Pracht~) carrossa '''Kutscher cochiero -sch- '''kutschieren (lenken) cochiar -sch-; conducer le cochi -sch-; (fahren) ir in (le) cochi/resp. carrossa '''Kutte frocco '''Kutter Mar cutter (E) '''Kuvert (Gedeck) coperto; (Brief~) inveloppe '''kuvertieren mitter in un inveloppe '''Kux (Bergbau) parte/action de mina '''Kuxe Pl valores de (un) mina '''Käfer (allg.) coleoptero; (Mist~) scarabeo '''Käfig cavia; in den ~ sperren: incaviar '''Kälte frigido, frigor; in Zssgn.: de frigido '''kälteerzeugend frigorifere, frigorific '''Kältewelle unda de frigido '''kämmen pectinar; Techn cardar '''Kämmerei tresoreria, thesaureria; Techn cardatura '''Kämmerer tresorero, thesaurero; (Kammerherr) camerero '''kämpfen combatter, luctar (gegen: contra); sich müde ~: fatigar se combattente '''Kämpfer combattente, luctator '''Känguruh kanguru '''Käppi kepi (F, ab D) '''kärglich scarse, meschin '''Kärtchen billet '''Käse caseo '''Käseblatt fam jornaletto '''Käsefabrikant caseero '''Käseglocke caseiera '''Käserei caseeria '''Käsestoff caseina '''käsig caseose; fig pallide '''Kästchen cassetta '''Kätzchen cattino, catton; Bot amento '''Käufer comprator; emptor '''Käuferin compratrice; emptrice '''käuflich comprabile, emibile; (bestechlich) venal; ~ erwerben: acquirer per compra '''Käuflichkeit venalitate '''Köcher pharetra, flechiera -sch-, sagittiera '''Köchin cocinera, coca '''Köder esca (a. fig) '''ködern escar (a. fig) '''Köhler carbonero '''König rege '''Königin regina '''Königinmutter regina-matre '''königlich regal, royal; (gesinnt) royalista '''Königreich regno '''Königs Königs-: (in Zssgn.) Adj regal, royal '''Königsfreund royalista '''Königskerze Bot verbasco '''Königsmord regicidio '''Königsmörder regicida '''Königswasser Chem aqua real '''Königswürde dignitate regal/royal '''Königtum regalitate, royalitate '''können poter; (gelernt haben) saper; ich kann nichts dafür: le culpa non es mie; es kann sein, daß: il es possibile que; ich kann nicht anders: io non pote ager alteremente; nicht umhin ~, zu: non poter impedir/retener se de; so gut ich kann: le melio possibile; ~ Sie Deutsch?: sape vos le germano Können n poter, saper, capacitate '''Köper (Text) texito cruciate '''köpfen decapitar; (Ball) re(tro)mandar per le testa '''Körnchen granulo '''körnen granular, granar; sich ~: granar se '''Körner Techn punctor de centro; (Pneu) agulia de valvula '''körnig granulose '''Körper corpore '''Körperanlage constitution, complexion '''Körperbau statura '''Körperbeschaffenheit constitution, complexion '''Körperchen corpusculo '''Körpererziehung education physic '''Körperfülle corpulentia '''Körpergrösse|Körpergröße statura '''Körperhaltung attitude, postura, posa '''Körperkraft fortia physic '''Körperkultur cultura physic '''Körperkunde somatologia '''körperlich corporal, physic; somatic; Adv physicamente; (stofflich) material '''körperlos incorporal; immaterial '''Körperpflege hygiene del corpore '''Körperschaft corporation; (öffentl.-rechtl.) entitate '''körperschaftlich corporative '''Körperschwäche debilitate physic/somatic '''Körperteil parte del corpore '''Körperverletzung lesion corporal '''Körperwelt mundo physic/material '''Körperwuchs statura, talia '''Körperübung exercitio physic '''köstlich deliciose; (schmackhaft) saporose; (reizend) charmante sch-; wir haben uns ~ amüsiert: nos nos ha multo divertite '''Köstlichkeit delicatessa '''Kübel situla '''Küche cocina, culina; kalte ~: repasto carnes frigide; die ~ besorgen: cocinar '''Küchenabfälle residuos de cocina '''Küchenbrett (Hackbrett) hachatoria -sch-; (Tropfbrett) deguttatorio '''Küchengarten horto '''Küchengeschirr utensiles Pl de cocina '''Küchenherd focar/furno de cocina '''Küchenjunge garson de cocina '''Küchenlatein latino de cocina; jargon (F) del cocineras; latino macaronic '''Küchenmagd servienta de cocina '''Küchenmeister chef (F) de cocina '''Küchenschrank armario/buffet (F) de cocina '''Küchenzettel lista del cibos; menu (F) '''Küchlein (Küken) gallinetta, galletto '''Küfer cupero; (Kellermeister) cellariero '''kühl fresc; fig frigide; ~ werden: refrescar (se) '''Kühlanlage installation frigorific/de refrigeration '''Kühle frescor; in der ~: al fresco; (fig j-s) reserva '''kühlen refrescar, frigidar; Techn, Chem refrigerar, refrigidar; (tief~) frigorificar; e-e Rache ~: satisfacer su vengiantia -dzh-/vindicantia '''kühlend refrescante, refrigerante '''Kühler (Auto) radiator; (Kühlapparat) refrigerator '''Kühlerhaube (Auto) coperi-radiator '''Kühlhaus deposito/magazin frigorifere '''Kühlraum camera/cella frigorific '''Kühlschrank refrigerator '''Kühlung refrigeration; (Erfrischung) refrescamento '''Kühlwagen carro/wagon frigorific/refrigeratori '''kühn hardite; (verwegen) audac(ios)e; (toll~) temerari '''Kühnheit harditessa; audacia, temeritate '''Küken gallinetta, galletto, pullo '''Kümmel carvi; cumino; (Schnaps) kümmel (D); liquor al/de cumino '''kümmerlich povre, miserabile '''kümmern affliger, penar, preoccupar; sich ~ um: preoccupar se (de); interessar se (a, pro); (sich einmischen) immiscer se (in) '''Kümmernis affliction, pena; (Verdruß) displacer (bereiten: causar) '''kündbar revocabile '''kündigen (entlassen) dar congedo; licentiar; (Vertrag) denunciar; (Wohnung, Kapital) disdicer '''Kündigung congedo, licentiamento, denunciation, disdicimento; mit monatlicher ~: con preaviso de un mense '''Kündigungsfrist termino de congedo/disdicimento '''künftig futur '''künftighin (von jetzt an) ab nunc; (späterhin) in futuro '''Künstelei (Geziertheit) affectation; (im Stil) manierismo '''künsteln manierar '''Künstler artista; fahrender ~: artista ambulante '''Künstlerin artista; fahrender ~: artista ambulante '''künstlerisch artistic '''künstlich artificial, facticie; (Haare) posticie; Chem synthetic, plastic '''Kürass|Küraß cuirasse '''Kürassier cuirassero '''Kürbis cucurbita '''kürbisartig cucurbitacee '''Kürbisflasche bottilia-cucurbita '''Kürbisgewächs cucurbitacea '''Kürbispflanze cucurbitacea '''küren eliger '''Kürschner pelliciero '''Kürschnerei pelliciera '''Kürze curtitate; (zeitl.) brevitate; (Ausdruck) concision; in ~: post pauc tempore; in aller ~: succinctemente '''Kürzel abbreviatura '''kürzen abbreviar, accurtar; (Text) curtar; (Math mindern) reducer '''kürzlich recentemente; pauc tempore retro; er ist ~ angekommen: ille ha justo arrivate '''Kürzung abbreviat/ion,-ura; Math reduction '''Kürübung exercitio libere '''küssen basiar, oscular '''Küste costa; (Land längs der ~) litore; längs der ~ hinfahren: costear '''Küstenbatterie batteria costari '''Küstenbewohner habitante del litor/e,-al '''Küstenfahrer cabotero '''Küstenfahrzeug barca de cabotage '''Küstengewässer aquas Pl litoral; mar litoral '''Küstenland litore, litoral '''Küstenlotse pilota costari '''Küstenpilot pilota costari '''Küstenschiffahrt navigation costari; cabotage; ~ treiben: cabotar '''Küstenstrich litore, litoral '''Küstenwachschiff (nave) guarda-costas '''Küster sacristano '''Küsterei sacristia Categoria:Molage